Gracias a tu pasado por llevarte a mi futuro
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Makoto y Kisumi viajaron a Tokio para poder estudiar y para facilitarles las cosas decidieron compartir apartamento. En aquel lugar en medio de la ciudad conocen a sus vecinos: Kagami y Himuro. Poco a poco estos cuatro personajes se conocerán : sus dramas, sus problemas, sus vidas y las situaciones que los han llevado a ese punto. [MakoKaga][HimuKisu]
1. En el balcón

_!Hola! Esta vez traigo una historia idea original de __**Kurenai, Nozomi y Yisus**__ desarrollada por mi, Yisus a partir del deseo de que Makoto ya sea feliz [y de pasada ver a Himuro ukeando a Kisumi]. Es un crossover [me gustan los crossover, me casaré con uno(?)] de Free y Kuroko no Basuke. Las parejas protagonicas son__** Makoto x Kagami y Himuro x Kisumi.**__ En este fic pueden llegar a odiar a un par de personajes, me disculpo por eso pero recuerden que se trata de un simple fic y no de la historia original [dondeHaruesunazorraynosotroslehacemosbudú] okno. Disfruten el fic._

* * *

><p>Un montículo de cajas en una esquina, muebles cubiertos con sábanas y ese olor a polvo y guardado típico de los lugares deshabitados por tanto tiempo. Un abanico de techo tambaleaba, no había para más a pesar de que el calor apremiaba ya tendrían tiempo de pensar en ventilación, mientras la resignación. El sonido de los autos, la movida ciudad muy diferente a lo que estaban acostumbrados. El castaño estaba abrumado con solo andar en las calles pero ahora en ese lugar al que podría llamar hogar de forma temporal todo parecía más en calma. Miró a su compañero de piso desplomado en el suelo, cargar todas esas maletas y cosas por tantos pisos arriba definitivamente era un lío pero ya habían terminado.<p>

Miró hacia la ventana que daba al balcón, era un cristal grande corredizo aunque este no tenía cortinas o persianas, deberán de conseguir alguno. Caminó a paso lento hasta abrir esta y dejar que el viento corriera hacia el interior de su hogar. El mismo hacia ondear sus hebras y relajarse, ponerse melancólico al recordar la brisa del mar, aquellos días felices, aquellas tardes caminando a la escuela en compañía.

—¡Basta! —un grito llamó su atención y notó a alguien en el balcón de a lado apenas separado por medio pilar. Al acercarse un poco más pudo ver a dos personas ahí —entiendo que desconfíes de él pero ¿Por qué desconfías de mí?

Una pelea, posiblemente una de pareja. Estaba mal escuchar pero era su casa y que los de a lado eligieran el balcón para gritarse sus conflictos era porque tal vez querían ser escuchados o tal vez no. El castaño suspiró y esas personas siguieron peleando.

—Tu sabes lo que él quiere…—dijo una voz más suave pero masculina ¿Eran hombres?. Hubo un silencio, uno profundo que por un momento el chico que escuchaba todo pensó que se habían ido.

—Se lo que él quiere….pero no sé lo que tú quieres de mi —dijo el de voz gruesa un poco más suave, algo rendido.

—Haz lo que quieras…—dijo el otro chico y escuchó como la ventana de a lado se abrió y cerró al instante dejando a Makoto con una sensación de haber escuchado eso antes. Se acercó al barandal y recargó los codos en el mismo para después girar la cabeza al balcón de a lado y mirar mejor a la persona que ahí estaba. Sus cabellos entre rojo y negro ondeaban también, piel tigreña, mirada dura y unos orbes rojizos con unas pequeñas lágrimas buscando salir y cuyo propósito fue obstruido por la mano que tallaron de ellos.

Tenía una expresión dolida, fuese lo que fuese la causa de la discusión supo que aquel chico estaba sufriendo mucho pues en su expresión y porte se leía todo eso. Entonces él giró el rostro y miró al castaño, sus ojos se encontraron en un instante del tiempo en el que ninguno pensaba que su destructivo pasado había sido así para construirles un camino hasta ese punto, hasta ese instante en que sus vistas chocaron.

El pelirrojo se sintió avergonzado de que aquel drama tuviese un espectador mientras que el otro le sonrió con dulzura haciéndole sentir aún más apenado. Iban a emitir una palabra, un saludo, una presentación, la primera cosa que se dirían pero un par de gritos llamándoles por su nombre desde el interior les interrumpió.

—¡Makoto!—gritó el chico desde dentro.

—¡Tigger!—se escuchó decir desde la otra casa y ambos miraron hacia dentro para después devolverse la mirada y hacer un pequeño mohín con la cabeza para entrar a sus respectivos hogares tras esa puerta corrediza.

El destino es muy incierto y cuando te lleva al fondo de la desesperación, cuando te ahoga y te hace sentir que no puedes más, te falta el aire, no puedes respirar, sientes morir pero a su vez sientes que te mantiene con vida para que sigas sufriendo, es entonces que te cruza con una brillante mirada como la tuya, que sufre como tú, que vive como tú y respira tú mismo aire. Para algo la vida nos prepara, por algo nos golpea con fuerza por que de ese 'algo' vienen más cosas, cosas mejores, cosas por las que vale la pena vivir.

Fue en el verano antes de ingresar a la universidad que Makoto Tachibana viajó a Tokio para construir su propio camino, buscar su sendero. Cuando pensaba que la pasaría solo en aquel lugar sus pasos le llevaron a encontrarse con su viejo amigo Kisumi quien tenía el mismo plan de estudiar en aquellas tierras lejanas aunque algo preocupado por dejar a su hermano, sabía que se sentiría muy solo.

Kisumi le contó que tenía un apartamento disponible en buena localización que una tía le había prestado pero que pagar los servicios sería un problema para él solo así que podían compartir gastos. Esa era una excelente idea y además saber que habría un rostro familiar en aquellos lares le tranquilizaba.

Ahora en Tokio empezaría una nueva vida pero no significa que no iría a Iwatobi de vez en cuando pero estaba tan lejos ahora, tan distante que sentía que nunca le alcanzaría.

—¿Te estás poniendo melancólico? —dijo Kisumi sonriendo ladino. Makoto salió de sus pensamientos y miró al chico de cabellos rosáceos sacudirse la ropa y estirar el cuerpo.

—Los vecinos de a lado estaban discutiendo —comentó Makoto para cambiar de tema—pensaba que podríamos ir a saludar pero parece no ser un buen momento.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? Vaya, que caos … espero que no sean problemáticos —dijo el chico alzando las manos mientras Makoto asentía.

—Creo que podríamos continuar con esto más tarde, necesito un baño y un descanso —el viaje hasta Tokio había sido largo y sentía algo entumecido el cuerpo. Era necesario refrescarse y dormir un poco.

—Yo me encargo de esto, no tengas cuidado —Makoto se lo agradeció y fue hacia el baño mientras Kisumi se relajaba y cuando iba a abrir una de las cajas la puerta sonó —Un momento —dejó el cutter de lado y fue esquivando cosas hasta la puerta. La abrió y miró a un azabache de piel blanquecina frente a él con un plato cubierto en aluminio en manos. Parpadeó, el chico era más bajo aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a que muchos lo fueran pero este entre todos los chicos emanaba un aire encantador.

—Buen día. Vivo en la casa de a lado y pues conoce el ritual —dijo divertido levantando el plato. Kisumi emitió una risa divertida ante las palabras del azabache y este respondió a su sonrisa —Soy Himuro Tatsuya.

—Kisumi— el azabache alzó una ceja por la forma en que aquello sonaba, ¿Apenas se presentaba y pedía algo como eso? Debía ser alguien muy liberal y excéntrico.

—Yo…—iba a decir algo pero Kisumi negó y empezó a reír puesto que esa confusión la tenían todos tras presentarse.

—Mi nombre es Kisumi, Shigino Kisumi …mucho gusto —Himuro suspiró ligeramente apenado y el otro de igual forma — ¿Gustas pasar?

—¿Eh? Bueno, dejé a mi hermano solo y llorando —el pelirrosa tomó el plato y esas palabras le recordaron a sí mismo y su relación con Hayato —pero será para otra ocasión.

—Claro, te devolveré el plato después, muchas gracias —Himuro alzó la mano y dio la vuelta entrando al departamento de a lado mientras Kisumi con una gran sonrisa entró a casa para destapar la comida. Era algo casero, tenía buen olor y permitiéndose un pellizco a la comida supo que también tenía buen sabor.

Realmente tenía miedo por la comida porque con los pocos dotes culinarios de él y Makoto seguro estarían comiendo comida chatarra a diario pero si su vecino cocinaba tan rico seguro podía darles algunos consejos. Makoto salió del baño con una toalla en la cintura y miró a Kisumi probando comida y este le hizo señas.

—Prueba esto, está riquísimo —dijo extendiendo el tenedor hacia Makoto quien se dejó alimentar por la rica pasta y sorprendido miró al otro— ¿Verdad?

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? —preguntó tomando asiento para comer también.

—El vecino lo trajo —dijo probando un poco más — ¿Y sabes? Estoy enamorado, su comida es tan buena que si fuera chica le pedía matrimonio ya.

—Kisumi, siempre tan imaginativo…—dijo Makoto entre risas —igual forma pudo haberlo hecho su madre o alguien así.

—Pues pueden empezarme a llamar papá —ambos rieron ante eso y siguieron comiendo gustosos el platillo.

Mientras en la casa de a lado Himuro buscaba a su hermano pero este parecía estar tomando un baño. Caminó hasta la puerta del mismo y se quedó ahí pegado con los ojos cerrados esperando hacerse escuchar.

—Tigger, lamento haberte ocasionado problemas —no recibió respuesta del otro —ya le llevé un poco de comida los vecinos y pues…creo que me iré.

—No lo hagas…—dijo el pelirrojo desde dentro.

—No quiero darte más problemas —la puerta se abrió repentinamente y su hermano estaba ahí con la toalla enrollada en la cintura y las leves gotas cayendo por su cuerpo —…en serio.

—Eres mi hermano y si Kuroko no puede aceptar eso no tiene caso seguirlo intentando —pasó de él antes de que siguiera hablando dejando a Himuro con un nudo en la garganta.

Todo ese drama que había hecho Kuroko era por que Kagami había aceptado que Himuro viviera en su apartamento. ¿Cómo rechazarlo? Era su hermano y necesitaba hospedaje además por quedar en la misma universidad las cosas se le facilitarían pero no, a Kuroko no le hacía feliz el hecho de que Himuro no solo viviera con él, estudiara junto a él sino que también jugaría a básquet con él.

Y Kuroko tenía motivos para dudar de las intenciones de Himuro pues cuando eran más jóvenes sabía que el azabache estaba interesado en él. A pesar de saberlo le pidió a Kagami que arreglasen sus diferencias y ahora resentía el peso de su error.

El verdadero problema aquí no era solamente eso, a menos para Kagami, la verdadera situación desesperante es que a pesar de los años tanto él como Kuroko no habían iniciado una relación. Ambos sabían lo que sentían, lo sabían muy bien, la gente a su alrededor los conocía y notaban ese amor pero cuando al fin Kagami se armó de valor fue rechazado por que Kuroko no quería lastimar a su amigo Aomine.

¿Aomine? ¿Herido por amor? Esa era una excusa muy mala otorgada por la indecisión del peliceleste pues, mientras Aomine iba por la vida metiéndose con lo que se moviera, Kuroko frenaba los intentos de conquista de Kagami por consideración al otro. Aun así se sentía con derecho de ir y enojarse porque él vivía con su hermano.

Los años habían pasado y ese amor puro e inocente de adolescencia se había deformado en pelea tras pelea ante un romance inconcluso y la espera por que Kuroko se decidiera estaba haciendo estragos en los niveles anímicos del pelirrojo. Su relación era básicamente un "No quiero estar contigo pero no quiero que estés con otros". Lo peor es que Kagami había acatado la orden dejando ir bellas oportunidades de ser feliz por alguien que pasó de ser su sombra a ser una amenaza a su propia autoestima.

Y el día caía en Tokio como caían los momentos, los recuerdos, el ayer y todo ese pasado ante sus parpados cansados. Himuro salió al balcón mirando las estrellas y al otro lado estaba Kisumi mirando de igual forma. Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente y sonrieron.

—Estuvo muy rica la comida, te devolveré el plato —cuando iba a entrar Himuro le detuvo.

—No hay prisa, descuida. —Kisumi paró su andar y regresó a recargarse en el balcón.

—¿Cómo está tu hermanito? —preguntó. Himuro miró confundido y luego recordó haber mencionado a Taiga para acto seguido reír un poco.

—Lo siento es que 'Hermanito' suena gracioso cuando es solo un año menor —Kisumi entendió el porqué de su risa y la acompañó.

—No, bueno. Como dijiste que lloraba pensé que era pequeño ¿Le ha pasado algo?—preguntó recordando a su vez que Makoto le había contado que los vecinos habían discutido, tal vez tenía relación, tal vez no era de su incumbencia pero quería un tema para charlar.

—Mal de amores.

—¿Mal de amores? —preguntó Kisumi.

—Si…. Digamos que a Tigger no le ha ido bien en ese aspecto…tu sabes— Kisumi asintió.

—Se lo que es eso pero también se lo que es levantarse, tu hermano lo logrará…—dijo dándole confianza al otro para que no se preocupase más — por cierto, me he vuelto a enamorar, ese sazón que tenía la pasta es único ¿Lo ha preparado tu mamá?

—¿Eh? No, la he hecho yo —agradeció las palabras del otro, eran un halago.

—Entonces espero probar pronto más…—alzó una mano mientras entraba a casa —buenas noches, Himuro —abrió la puerta corrediza mientras el otro se quedó ahí de pie arrastrando las palabras.

—Buenas noches, Kisumi….

* * *

><p><em>¿Eh? Les ha gustado, les gustará saber que ya tengo escritos 3 capitulos y que serán más que esos, habrá hard seguro que si. Apoyen la causa con un review para saber si les agrada la propuesta<em>

**-Yisus**


	2. Yo te entiendo

_El final de Free frustró mi odio hacia Haru y me alegro ahora de que se fuera con Makoto pero no dejaré de lado este fic suponiendo de él un AU donde ambos siguieron peleados. Así que con esta aclaración espero que sigan disfrutando y gracias por el inmenso apoyo. Perdón por la demora pero tuve algunos inconvenientes durante dos semanas pero estoy de vuelta y traeré una actualización cada miércoles para llenar el vacío de Free. Disfruten._

* * *

><p>Necesitaba de un trabajo de medio tiempo que además de dejarle un poco de dinero le diese satisfacción. Ese día en el periódico bajo la puerta notó algo increíblemente bueno, una buena oportunidad para trabajar con flexibilidad de horario y el lugar no quedaba lejano. Si las cosas se ponían tensas solo dejaría de trabajar para concentrarse en estudiar.<p>

Pero Makoto no fue el único que notó tal anuncio. Por otro lado Kagami buscaba algo en que enfocar su mente mientras regresaban a clases y también mientras estudiaban para no pensar tanto en él. Y si además de todo ganaba dinero aquello sentaba de maravilla. Lo marcó con un plumón y tan pronto se arregló se excusó con Himuro y fue al lugar indicado.

La central de bomberos. El criadero más grande héroes en la ciudad de Tokio. Era tan inmenso e imponente que lo dejó boquiabierto. Entró al lugar y lo hicieron pasar a una oficina donde llenó su solicitud de ingreso, tuvo buen visto por quien le atendió alegando que ese año tenían buena calidad en sus reclutas, se veía a simple vista. Makoto agradeció el cumplido y pasó a la siguiente habitación donde habría de probarse el traje para iniciar una especie de examen de ingreso.

Le indicaron donde estaban las prendas en medio de esa habitación con lockers y demás así que siguiendo instrucciones abrió uno dejando sus pertenencias. Se fue quitando las ropas, había alguien más ahí y no dudó en saludar pero cuando el otro giró grande fue su sorpresa. El mismo pelirrojo de la casa de a lado, esos ojos rojizos como el fuego, esa piel morena clara y sin la camisa mostrando sus leves músculos, grande era Tokio pero pequeño el destino. Makoto iba a saludarle al fin pero la puerta fue abierta y un hombre robusto les miró.

—¿Están listos? Los necesito en la plataforma en 3—les reprendió y los dos asintieron cambiándose al traje de bombero a prisa para salir corriendo torpemente. Se pusieron de pie sintiéndose como en la milicia mientras el campo de pruebas estaba frente a ellos, una serie de obstáculos diversos que deberían atravesar a velocidad eso incluía escalar, tirar una puerta de madera y demás. Parecía más un programa de retos que un examen.

A la orden del hombre se pusieron en marcha pasando uno a uno los obstáculos, algunos de los aspirantes se quedaban a medias pero Makoto y Kagami siguieron hasta el final. Ahí, en la amplia pared sin forma de sostenerse ambos se miraron, eran los únicos dos que quedaban y entonces sin decir una palabra Makoto le sirvió de soporte para que Kagami subiera por la pared llegando al objetivo de la prueba. Todos aplaudieron, había sido un buen tiempo de forma tal que Makoto recordó la natación en Iwatobi, el trabajo en equipo.

El hombre les felicitó por el buen trabajo y después de algunos test psicológicos y demás formalidades terminaron los exámenes. Aún faltaba un par de semanas para entrar a la universidad y pensar que ya estaban en pruebas. Salieron de la central de bomberos agotados tanto físicas como mentalmente y con un hambre fatal. Todos los demás chicos se fueron por su lado y ellos dos se quedaron ahí en ese lugar.

—Makoto Tachibana —dijo rápidamente el castaño sorprendiendo a Kagami.

—¿Eh?...

—No había podido presentarme antes, lo siento —dijo extendiendo la mano al otro. Kagami sonrió y estrechó su mano también.

—Soy Kagami Taiga, el vecino de a lado y con suerte compañero de trabajo —Makoto tuvo esa sensación de que encontraría en aquel chico de sonrisa curiosa y cejas graciosas a alguien especial y único, tanto en común no debía ser coincidencia.—Hey ¿Te parece ir a comer? Yo invito.

—Oh bueno, no quiero molestar y…

—De eso nada, vamos —le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y Makoto avergonzado le siguió hasta MagiBurguer el lugar favorito de Kagami que, aunque estaba lleno de recuerdos, no dejaba de agradarle el sabor de aquellas hamburguesas.

La sorpresa de Makoto fue encontrarse ante una montaña de hamburguesas pedidas por el pelirrojo y como este las comía sin problemas mientras él solo había pedido un par. Era un curioso cambio de actitud pasar de ser el chico de mirada triste a uno muy animado y devorador de hamburguesas.

—¿Tienes mucho tiempo viviendo en Tokio?—preguntó Kagami captando la atención de Makoto.

—¿Eh? No, yo recién llegue de Iwatobi…planeo estudiar la universidad aquí —Kagami le escuchaba atento.

—Ya veo ¿Qué universidad cursarás? —preguntó terminando la octava hamburguesa mientras que el otro ya se había llenado desde hacía un rato.

—En la Universidad Principal de Tokio—Kagami tosió un par de veces y se golpeó e pecho preocupando al castaño —¿Kagami-kun?¿Está bien?

—Si…solo…—tose un par de veces y empieza a reír—es como si nos pisáramos los pasos, yo también cursaré ahí— el castaño se sorprendió, ¿Acaso la vida le estaba diciendo algo? —No me digas que juegas básquet?

—¿Eh? No, yo soy nadador —contestó.

—Hubiera sido mucha coincidencia —ambos asintieron. En ese momento iba a mencionar que Kisumi jugaba y recordó aquellas prácticas a las que el chico le invitaba. Aunque era bueno en el deporte no le apasionaba como sumergirse en el agua y nadar.

Ese día se fueron a casa caminando juntos mientras hablaban de sus años en preparatoria y como curiosamente ambos habían llegado a un torneo importante. Entonces Kagami dudó en su andar y Makoto le notó deteniéndose junto con él. Ahí en el parque estaba una pareja hablando frente a frente. Makoto pudo reconocer a uno de ellos por sus característicos cabellos celestes que apenas alcanzó a ver un día antes. El otro era más alto y moreno, casi del tamaño de Kagami.

Vio cómo se aproximaban amenazadoramente entre ellos para darse un beso y Kagami decidió girar la mirada, si era muy fuerte pero no tanto para soportar eso y empezó a partir su camino en dirección contraria a ellos. Makoto le siguió de cerca intentando detenerle.

—Kagami-kun, espera Kagami-kun —el pelirrojo se detuvo y se soltó de su agarre girando estrepitosamente.

—No me llames así…. No me llames de esa manera…—aquella era la forma en que él le llamaba y dolía escucharlo, era como un pinchazo en el pecho.— Por favor… ya no quiero seguir así….

Aquellas palabras, esa actitud, toda esa tristeza que retornaba a los ojos de Kagami le hicieron recordar un poco a él antes de irse de Iwatobi, ese deseo de huir y olvidar, de crecer y superar, de dejar de estar tras la sombra de alguien que ni siquiera te considera, que tiene sus propias ideas y vivir acoplándose a ellas, a su voluntad. Vio en Kagami esa debilidad, tal vez no los mismos problemas pero si una sensación de desamor que emanaba de él. Lo abrazó en plena calle sorprendiéndolo, haciéndolo avergonzarse porque todos los que pasaban le miraban.

—Hey…todos nos están viendo… —dijo con el rostro rojo como su cabello hundido en el pecho de Makoto, sintiendo su aroma dulzón, una sensación nueva pues nunca había abrazado a alguien más grande que él, más fuerte tal vez, más suave igual.

—Lo voy a seguir haciendo hasta que te tranquilices…—Makoto pensó en ese momento que algo así debió hacer con Haru cuando se puso iracundo pero este le había empujado con fuerza y, a diferencia de Kagami, sus palabras hacían dolido. Kagami en cambio solo se quedó estático y tenso ante un abrazo y un consuelo que tal vez necesitaba desde hace mucho tiempo y nadie se lo había dado —¿Mejor?

—Taiga….puedes llamarme Taiga si quieres —dijo mientras Makoto lo soltaba del abrazo con una sonrisa adorable en el rostro y el otro bajaba la vista aún más apenado. No podía creer que en su segundo día en Tokio había hecho un amigo tan increíble y sincero, que este por accidentes o tropiezos le había mostrado cosas que tal vez nadie más había visto.

Kagami era un ser maravilloso con fuertes sentimientos como si se tratasen de una estampida.

Tuvieron que tomar la ruta larga para no toparse con esa escena nuevamente pero llegaron a casa. Ahí cada quien en la puerta de su apartamento se miraron y una sonrisa de agradecimiento curvó los labios de Kagami. Cuando iban a despedirse el grito de alguien familiar se escuchó desde la casa del pelirrojo. Los dos jóvenes se miraron y a prisa entraron a la casa de Kagami que estaba en una penumbra sepulcral y solo el brillo del televisor iluminaba la pieza. Entonces prendió la luz y Kisumi volvió a gritar como mujer en centro comercial con rebajas.

—Me dieron un gran susto —dijo el pelirrosa bajo una manta temblando, a su lado Himuro le daba palmaditas en la cabeza avergonzado por la actitud del otro.

—¿Kisumi? ¿Qué haces aquí? —el chico miró a su amigo y a tropiezos fue hacia él cayendo enrollado en la cobija.

—Makoto, sálvame… o quiero morir —dijo el alto.

—Veíamos películas de terror, parece algo asustadizo ¿Quieren verlas también? —Kagami sonrió gustoso de ver pero Makoto recordó que él era un poco o bastante más miedoso que su amigo así que negó rotundamente.

—No, yo tengo que ir a dormir…diviértanse ustedes—se excusó retrocediendo mientras Kisumi se quedaba en el piso aun enrollado en la cobija sintiendo la traición de su amigo. Larga fue su tortura hasta que terminó la película y al fin arrastrándose se fue a su apartamento prometiéndose dormir con las luces prendidas.

Himuro y Kagami recogían todas las botanas mientras reían tras recordar los gritos de Kisumi, hasta entonces Kagami no sabía que Makoto compartía apartamento con alguien y tal vez fue un simple detalle que el otro accidentalmente omitió. Entonces se hizo una pregunta mental que no tardó en exteriorizar.

—¿Crees que ellos estén en una relación? —Himuro detuvo su labor y se extrañó de que su hermano preguntase algo así tan abiertamente puesto que él no era la clase de personas que iniciara una conversación sobre amor así como así.

—No se lo pregunté pero es posible —contestó Himuro con naturalidad mientras se preparaban para dormir.

Al día siguiente Kuroko llegó a casa de Kagami. Cada que esto pasaba Himuro sentía esa tensión generada y a veces por molestar al otro no cedía y se quedaba en el lugar pero particularmente en ese momento no tenía ganas del enfrentamiento psicológico que tenía con el peliceleste así que disculpándose salió al balcón y miró a Kisumi ahí colgando el teléfono algo pensativo.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Himuro, el otro asintió.

—Mis papás está teniendo dificultades…—Himuro lo entendió —¿Qué hay de ti?

—Bueno mí no-cuñado me odia y cuando llega tenemos que mantener una sana distancia…—Kisumi rió por ello.

—¿Quieres brincar y venir del lado cool donde no está tu no-cuñado?—Himuro miró al precipicio y dudó.

—Es cierto que me desagrada al borde de querer morir pero no así…llegaré por la puerta mejor —Kisumi hizo un mohín de aprobación y a los pocos minutos el pelinegro se encontraba en la puerta.

—Bienvenido a la cueva —le invitó a pasar, aun había unas cajas por ahí regadas pero al menos los muebles ya estaban acomodados. —disculpa el caos, toma asiento ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—No te preocupes, estaré bien con una soda—Kisumi asintió y sacó un par pasándole una a Himuro —ayer me contabas que juegas básquet, sería divertido hacer un uno a uno.

—Sería buena idea…puedo invitar a Makoto y tú a tu hermano así sería un dos a dos —siguieron así charlando entonces Kisumi descubrió que ellos no eran hermanos de sangre si no de nombre, que ambos se criaron en Estados Unidos y que hasta hace poco vivía en otra prefectura pero por la universidad tuvo que mudar. Coincidentemente había sido reclutado por la misma universidad donde cursaría Makoto pero en el equipo de Basquet y justo ahí estaban Himuro y Kagami. Ahora los tres serían compañeros de equipo.

Recordó que en su tiempo intentó reclutar a Makoto para el equipo pero el chico se la pasaba girando alrededor de Haruka de una forma insana mientras el otro pasaba de él. Tras su reencuentro intentó ser amistoso pero el acuafilico le rechazó y con ello se ganó también una brecha e intento fallido para acercarse a Makoto.

Y es que parecía que ese chico estaba solamente monopolizándolo como si le estuviera sosteniendo los pies. Makoto tenía talento, de hecho pudo haber sido un gran jugador de básquet pero seguía nadando por él e incluso estuvo por dejar su meta de ir a Tokio por él pero necesitaba un impulso y no supo como pero lo obtuvo. Ahora esperaba que sus heridas sanaran y que fuera nuevamente el Makoto risueño dejando atrás la melancolía de un triste pasado que lo estaba lastimando.


	3. Confusiones

_Una disculpa por no haber publicado ayer, ando como que enfermando pero aquí está. Gracias por sus reviews y apoyo, que bueno que les está gustando la historia. Disfruten la actu._

* * *

><p>Terminaron exhaustos el partido de básquet. Los vencedores habían sido sin duda Kagami y Himuro aunque Kisumi y Makoto les dieron buena batalla. El castaño ya estaba algo oxidado en el deporte pero aun asi le dijeron que no se acomplejara, que era bueno. Estaban sentados en unas bancas mientras bebían algo de igual y entonces vieron llegar a un joven moreno de mirada retadora. Kagami se tensó ante él hasta que descarado se plantó frente a los chicos.<p>

—Kagami, supe que te reclutaron… vaya suerte—el pelirrojo rio un poco y se recargó en las bancas acomodándose los cabellos.

—Llámalo como quieras, desde la secundaria lo sabes….yo soy el único que puede derrotarte, no sé de qué te sorprendes —Aomine tomó el balón algo molesto y se lo lanzó al joven.

—Uno a uno…tú y yo, ahora —el chico sintió de eso como música para sus oídos, ahora podría descargar toda esa rabia contenida de la mejor manera. Makoto se preguntó si estaría bien y, aunque Himuro pudo decir que no debía preocuparse, realmente temía por el resultado de eso.

Jugaron espléndidamente como en sus buenos años sorprendiendo a Kisumi y Makoto que nunca habían visto movimientos tan veloces y efectivos como los de ambos chicos, era una competencia de quien encesta gana Se cubrían, giraban, desbalanceaban todo para que el otro no ganase terreno. Entonces Aomine realizó un de sus movimientos raros, una finta que terminó en el balón dentro de la canasta. Emitió una risa burlona victorioso ante Kagami y, siendo sinceros, si el otro no dio más batalla es porque ya estaba agotado de jugar.

—Seguiré llamándole suerte…—dijo dando la vuelta y cuando Kagami sintió ganas de ir tras él y atestarle un golpe Makoto le detuvo. —Por cierto Kagami, ahora sé que has visto en Kuroko. Malo por ti que ya no sea tu sombra.

Aquello fue dar en una herida que parecía haber cicatrizado hace tiempo pero no, aún seguía ahí. Hace un año Kuroko decidió dejar de ser su sombra en un problema que tuvieron ambos. Se empezó a inclinar a la docencia y dejar el básquet de lado, ese básquet que él le enseñó a jugar. Y Kagami seguía siendo la misma estrella brillante que en aquel entonces pero ahora brillaba sola, lo supo cuando le reclutaron para un equipo universitario por su talento y a Kuroko no, porque nadie le veía, nadie notaba su valor irremplazable. Iracundo decidió no aceptar pero fue regañado, era su sueño, debía dejar de lado todo ese capricho de solo jugar con el peliceleste pensar en él mismo. Aceptar fue el detonante. Kuroko si quería que Kagami avanzara pero se sintió de lado, buscó otro camino, uno lejos del chico y empezó a estudiar para entrar a la escuela de docentes de Tokio.

Himuro suspiró mientras rendidos decidieron partir a casa, toda esa discusión había roto el ambiente de paz en los jóvenes. Entonces el azabache tuvo una idea.

—¿Quieren comer algo? Yo puedo cocinar para ustedes, también Tigger es bueno ¿Verdad? —Kagami les miro´, se habían entusiasmado un poco y él también debía hacerlo, sonrió leve y aceptó la propuesta, cocinar ahora es lo que le hacía falta para despejar la mente.

Después de manejar varios ingredientes, cocinar algunas cosas bajo sus propias técnicas y agregar aderezos un par de guisados quedaron listos para servirse. Makoto y Kisumi miraron sorprendidos al par de hermanos, realmente eran buenos y la comida era muy deliciosa.

—Estoy a punto de considerar pagarles par que cocinen, Makoto y yo solo comemos comidas instantáneas —dijo Kisumi.

—La verdad es que la cocina no se nos da —comentó avergonzado el castaño.

—Entonces pueden comer aquí si quieren, podríamos comprar los ingredientes entre todos y sería más económico además mucha de nuestra comida se desperdicia —comentó Himuro haciendo que los otros dos se emocionaran.

—Aunasi no duden que se los pagaremos—comentó Makoto muy feliz de saber que comería buena comida continuamente.

—Podrias lavar mi ropa —bromeó Kagami.

—No tendría problema con ello, Taiga —el pelirrojo se avergonzó por ser llamado asi frente a todos pero recordó que él mismo se lo pidió. Aun asi los otros dos chicos se miraron y sonrieron divertidos al ver a sus amigos tan felices, más despejados, casi como un secreto a voces.

Esa noche nuevamente Himuro y Kisumi estaban en sus balcones charlando mientras veían las estrellas. El ingreso a clases estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y sus entretenidas vacaciones terminarán para dar paso al estrés escolar. Hablaban de eso y de lo otro, de muchas cosas, ya se estaban adaptando a ellos y a las largas charlas, sabían de vivencias y gustos del otro pero entonces el tema surgió de los labios de Kisumi, una duda que le estaba atacando.

—¿Qué hay con Kagami? ¿Te gusta? —Himuro se sorprendió y sonrió algo triste para devolver la vista a las estrellas.

—Creo que mi amor por él llegó a un punto en el que no siento nada más que el deseo de que sea feliz como él decida serlo —contestó sincero de una forma que conmovió al otro. Aquella frase tan simple tenía tanto de razón y se sintió empático mientras miraba dentro del departamento.

—Entiendo cómo se siente eso —sonrió cabizbajo tomando por sorpresa a Himuro.

—Al menos ustedes están juntos y yo me quedé como el hermano —ambos rieron ante la ironía y el pelirrosa supo que eso era peor que si situación — no me gusta…me gustó hace tiempo pero él está esperando a que su príncipe deje de besar sapos.

—Makoto estaba igual solo que a su príncipe si lo ponías a elegir entre él y un vaso con agua se echaba el agua encima —Himuro se cubrió la boca ante la risa de imaginarlo y después calmó su risa con un suspiro.—Kagami se lo pierde, eres muy divertido.

—Gracias, tú también eres fenomenal —se miraron un momento que fue interrumpido por el sonido del móvil de Kisumi. Este se disculpó mirando y le comentó que sería una llamada larga así que se dieron las buenas noches para entrar a sus respectivas casas.

Ese día el calor apremiaba, era horrible. Por suerte Kagami y Himuro no lo resentían con el aire acondicionado en casa pero Makoto al otro lado sí. Había tenido que vestir un short y una camisa sin mangas mientras se abanicaba mirando al exterior. Kisumi había salido muy temprano puesto que debía recoger a Hayato, las cosas pintaban difíciles para el pelirosa.

Miró a su hermanito y lo llevó hasta a casa de la estación. Pensar que él viajó solo le hacía un nudo en el pecho, la inconciencia de sus padres había sobrepasado pero tenerlo él en vez de ellos era lo mejor. Se estaban separando, eso empezó desde hace tiempo pero los últimos meses se intensificó haciéndole dudar de ir a Tokio pero debía esforzarse, le pidió a Hayato que fuera fuerte, que estudiaría y trabajaría para cuidar de él pero apenas marchó las peleas aumentaron y su tía decidió enviárselo a él para que no siguiera siendo participe de las discusiones, aquello y la distancia de su hermano mayor lastimaba al pequeño.

Llegaron a casa y Makoto les dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa, Hayato se sintió alegre de mirar a su profesor ahí y lo saludó efusivo quitando la cara larga que traía antes, eso tranquilizó a Kisumi.

—Vaya que hace calor aquí… me preocupa que a Hayato le cueste acostumbrarse al clima —dijo dejando de lado la mochila donde el niño traía sus pertenecías.

—Con el dinero que tenemos no podemos comprar un aire….pero debemos de comprarle más ropa —ambos asintieron, ser responsable de ellos era una cosa pero ahora responsabilizarse de un niño era diferente. Lo bueno que Hayato era muy bien portado y educado.

—No tienes que preocuparte, Makoto…es mi hermano y yo me haré cargo de lo que necesite —dijo viendo como Hayato iba al balcón intentando ver por la pequeña división donde sus ojos alcanzaban a mostrarle un poco de la vista.

—No digas eso, yo quiero ayudarlos. Hayato es muy querido para mi…—Makoto sonrió al ver al niño, le recordaba mucho a sí mismo. Mientras el pequeño curioso miró a un costado y vio al azabache algo sorprendido. Himuro sonrió dulcemente y extendió la mano a la del pequeño.

—Hola, soy Himuro—el pequeño dudó y después de un momento saludó al chico.

—Hayato…—apretó su mano recibiendo una sonrisa del otro. Makoto apareció en escena y miró al azabache.

—Me descuido y Kisumi se hace pequeño. —Makoto rio cargando con cuidado al niño para que pudiera ver más de la vista.—No sabía que tenían un hijo.

—¿Eh?...—Makoto parpadeó confuso y después negó muy apenado—¡No! Él es hermano de Kisumi y nosotros no tenemos esa clase de relación…

—Oh…—dijo Himuro levemente interesado y con una sonrisa ladina —ya veo…¿les gustaría venir a casa? Está fresco aquí.

—No queremos causar problema —Himuro negó y le hizo una seña para que fueran a la puerta. Este les abrió y los vio a ambos con el pequeño asustadizo detrás de ellos.

—No importa lo que me digan ustedes lucen como una familia feliz —dijo sonriendo divertido y les invitó a pasar. Hayato no se despegó de Makoto en todo momento hasta que vio a Kagami entrar con cara de pocos amigos asustándole más.—Mira, Tigger… tenemos visita del hermano de Kisumi, Hayato.—el pelirrojo lo miró y se inclinó para saludarlo pero este se escondió otro poco.

—Hayato, saluda a Kagami —le reprendió Kisumi y el niño asustado alzó la mano hasta tomar lade Kagami.

—Mucho gusto, soy Kagami —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Me recuerda a Tigger de pequeño, igual le temía a todo pero más a los perros —el pelirrojo le reprendió con la mirada. —¿Vinieron tus padres, Kisumi?

—¿Eh? No, vino él solo… —aquello sorprendió a los jóvenes —se quedará conmigo puesto que mis papas están algo ocupados —acarició los cabellos del pequeño —espero que no sea problema, aportaré más a la comida…

—No veo problema por ello solo necesito saber si es alérgico a algo —Kisumi negó —entonces está bien por nosotros recibirlo…es más ¿Quieres comer algo? Puedo hacerte un postre —dijo Himuro inclinándose amistosamente y Hayato asintió ante la propuesta.

Un rico helado empanizado, algo que era como un milagro culinario hecho a la perfección. Hayato estaba sorprendido y comió gustoso el postre sentado cerca de la mesa de centro. Los chicos siguieron conversando sobre sus horarios y que, aunque Kisumi se negara, le ayudarían a cuidar del chico. Por suerte las horas de clase les daban tiempo para no dejar al niño solo hasta que encontrase una escuela donde entrar.

Cuando cayó la noche Kagami fue a dormir ya que temprano tanto Makoto como él se presentarían a la estación de bomberos ya que habían sido aceptados. Makoto también se despidió y dejó a Himuro y Kisumi con un Hayato dormido en las piernas de su hermano. No querían interrumpir su sueño por lo que se quedaron ahí en la sala charlando más. Kisumi le contó sobre sus problemas en casa y lo duro que era para su hermano soportarlo todo.

—Por un momento creí que era tu hijo—Kisumi rio leve.

—Muchos lo creen a pesar de que no soy tan viejo para tener hijos tan grandes…—decía mientras le acariciaba los cabellos a Hayato.

—Creí que Makoto y tu tenían algo…—Kisumi le miró con sus ojos purpuras y negó.

—Yo también me cansé de verlo esperar a otro…—se talló los cabellos —solo sé que cuando deje de esperar aparecerá su felicidad…

—Eso también va para ti— Kisumi miró a otro punto con una leve risa emanar de sus labios — Kissme…

—¿Si? —giró pensando que le llamaban pero lo único que encontró como respuesta fueron los labios de Himuro sobre los propios en un amistoso ataque sorpresa que solo le dio como opción cerrar los ojos. Himuro tenía un sabor dulce y emitía una sensación cálida que le agradaba.—qué manera tan original de robar besos —susurró.

—¿Está mal? —el otro negó con una sonrisa acercándose nuevamente a él.

—Para nada…—entrecerró los ojos y cuando sus labios rozaron un sonido de Hayato los separó. Se había acomodado de nueva cuenta aun dormido. —Tengo que llevarlo a la cama…

—Déjalo en la mía, está más cercana…—suspiró y asintió. Siendo ayudado por el azabache este le cargó hasta dejarlo recostado más cómodo sobre el colchón de su pieza. Hasta entonces Kisumi conoció esa habitación tan ordenada y pulcra del otro a diferencia de la propia. Sonrieron viendo a Hayato dormir y salieron de ahí.

—¿Dónde dormirás tú? —susurró en el pasillo pero Himuro posó un dedo en los labios del otro.

—No tengo sueño… pero si quieres puedes dormir en el sillón —sus corazones latian con fuerza mientras sus manos buscaban el contacto del otro. Kisumi puso colocó las palmas sobre los hombros de Himuro y el otro las colocó en su cintura.

—Creo que tampoco tengo sueño…—depositó un beso en sus labios en medio de una sonrisa. Esa noche de luna sería para besar esos labios por gusto, por placer y por curiosidad ante ese palpitar que emanaba de su pecho.


	4. Perdido

_Aquí traigo otro capitulo de este intenso fanfic que ustedes disfrutan tanto aunque tengan parejas muy extrañas. ¿Les gusta? Tendrá algunos capítulos más así que no se me asusten que aun hay fic para rato...a falta de Free y KnB -llora-_

* * *

><p>Un pequeño llanto despertó a los jóvenes que dormían en el sillón en una posición extraña, ambos se pusieron de pie de golpe al reconocer que este provenía de Hayato y a tropiezos fueron a ver qué pasaba. El pequeño estaba asustado pues no reconoció el lugar donde estaba como su cuarto al que estaba acostumbrado. Kisumi suspiró aliviado y abrazó al pequeño cargándolo.<p>

—¿Pasa algo? —dijo Kagami saliendo de su cuarto ya listo para partir.

—Hayato se asustó, disculpen las molestias —dijo Kisumi avergonzado. Hayato suspiraba ya más tranquilo al ver ahí a su hermano mientras Himuro se sentía más en calma por ver que el pequeño estaba bien.

—Nada de eso…vamos a prepararles desayuno que Tigger y Makoto deben trabajar —Hayato a pesar de sentirse cohibido se sentó en una silla viendo a Himuro y su hermano trabajar en el desayuno, unos hotcakes que serían fáciles de cocinar y en el proceso le mostraba como hacerlos para futuras referencias. Ambos reían muy amistosos, hablaban con naturalidad y eso al pequeño le hacía feliz pues pasar de los gritos constantes a ese ambiente más familiar era necesario para él. La puerta sonó y Hayato se bajó de la silla para abrir pensando que era Makoto puesto que le dijeron que iría a desayunar pero al girar la chapa y abrir se trataba de otro chico.

—Buenos días…—dijo el peliceleste—¿Está Kagami-kun en casa? —el niño le miró y después vio a Kisumi y Himuro. Este último suspiró y le señaló hacia el cuarto de su hermano. Kuroko pasó haciendo una leve reverencia y sin decir más fue a la pieza del pelirrojo.

—El no-cuñado del mal a arribado —dijo Kisumi haciendo mohines graciosos que hicieron reír a Hayato y Himuro por igual. La puerta nuevamente sonó y en esa ocasión era Makoto para gusto del pequeño Hayato quien ya estaba listo para partir al trabajo —llegas justo a tiempo, el desayuno ya está casi listo.

—¿Y Taiga? —preguntó él sentándose junto a Hayato acariciándole el cabello con una sonrisa correspondida.

—En el cuarto charlando con un su no-novio —Makoto tuvo una sensación extraña entre preocupación y miedo al saber que se trataba de aquel peliceleste pero buscó no preocupar a nadie por los eventos ocurridos anteriormente empezando a desayunar los cuatro.

—Si Tigger no se apresura llegará tarde…—dijo Himuro viendo la puerta y casi como si le hubiera invocado salió Kagami hecho la furia seguido por Kuroko.

—¡Kagami-kun, escúchame!—dijo Kuroko alzando la voz hasta donde podía y aun así sonaba apacible. Los chicos se alertaron y Kisumi tomó a Hayato.

—Vayamos a terminar el desayuno en el cuarto de Himuro ¿Quieres? Comer en la cama como cuando pequeños—Hayato asintió algo conmocionado mientras Himuro tomaba los platos de los tres para ir detrás de ellos. No quería que el pequeño presenciara otra pelea como las que escuchaba en casa, no era lo que buscaba. Kagami se sintió mal al verles partir, solo podía hacer una cosa en vista que él no podría tranquilizarse tan fácilmente.

—Kuroko por favor, vete…—dijo señalándole la puerta.

—No, escúchame…—dijo bajando la mirada —no hagas esto, estoy preocupado por ti ¿Está mal eso? No quiero que arriesgues tu vida en un trabajo así.

—No querías esto y tampoco estuviste feliz cuando acepté entrar a la universidad donde me reclutaron…dime Kuroko ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —el peliceleste se sintió sofocado ante la presión, estaba echo un mar de dudas y temores, no quería perder a Kagami ni lo que había logrado con él pero sentía que mientras más avanzaba otras cosas le detenían.

—Quiero estar contigo…—respondió. Makoto aún era espectador de la escena y vio como Kagami se desmoronaba negando con la cabeza — es verdad…quiero estar contigo…

—No me hagas esto… —susurró más en los ojos de Kagami no había lagrimas solo rabia. Rabia al recordar a Kuroko con Aomine aquella noche y al saber que por escuchar esas palabras había pausado sus pasos, se había detenido un par de veces por pensar en la felicidad del otro.

—Kagami-kun…—se aproximó a él pero se detuvo al ver a ese castaño abrazando al pelirrojo, mirando a Kuroko con el ceño levemente fruncido, algo extraño en Makoto pero necesario en esos momentos. Notó la presión de Kagami, como es que el otro le pedía que no siguiera, que no cambiaría lo que estaba haciendo feliz a cambio de una falsa felicidad a su lado y nadie, aunque diga que lo ama, debe darle a elegir entre él y sus sueños.

—Creo que eso no es posible…—dijo el castaño —Taiga tiene muchas opciones en su vida y tú ya no serás una de ellas…— Kuroko se quedó estático, en shock ante la amenaza del otro sujeto al cual no conocía pero que abrazaba y le hablaba a Kagami con tanto apego. Retrocedió un poco ante la imagen y entonces recordó a Kise diciéndole "Si puedes estar con alguien más soporta el hecho de que Kagamicchi también puede" y entonces no lo creyó pero ahora lo entendía.

—Entiendo…—susurró bajando el brazo sonriendo ladino pero en esa sonrisa había tristeza —pero si ya no tengo oportunidad esperaré a que tú me lo digas cuando las cosas se hayan calmado —dijo caminando hacia la salida sin que nadie le detuviese cerrando la puerta detrás de él mientras Makoto seguía abrazando a Kagami quien temblaba. Entonces después de que Kuroko partiera, de sentirse más como si mismo le soltó y se tambaleó sosteniéndose de una silla.

—Oh, ya tenía mucho tiempo sin ponerme serio —dijo nervioso Makoto mientras Kagami giraba mirando como el chico se tallaba el cabello intentando tranquilizarse —me dio algo de pena decir peores cosas él se ve tan pequeño que….

—Gracias….—Makoto abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a Kagami liberar un par de lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas —Gracias, Makoto.

—Eh…no, no tienes que agradecer…sé que tú lo harías por mi—Kagami sonrió más tranquilo como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima mientras el pequeño Hayato salía de la habitación con el plato en mano.—Es tarde, no has desayunado.

—Vayan, nosotros les llevaremos algo más tarde —dijo Himuro saliendo del cuarto —tenemos que ir a comprar algo de comida y ropa para Hayato ¿Verdad? —el niño asintió con una risa muy emocionado.

Los dos ahora bomberos se miraron y fueron a la central inmediatamente, aun con la revuelta de todo lo ocurrido, el primer día de trabajo les esperaba. Los principiantes tenían labores simples como auxiliar a los vecinos o salvar mascotas pero aun los tenían a prueba, era como un entrenamiento, cualquier paso en falso y les despedían o peor aún podrían salir heridos. Apenas tuvieron un par de misiones en el día y al estar libres los veteranos les enseñaban algunas cosas. El descansó llegó pronto y Kagami se sentía morir de hambre totalmente exhausto.

—Espero que no tarden mucho —dijo Makoto preocupado al ver el estado de Kagami pero este negó para que no se preocupase, no era tan grave el asunto.

—Lo único que lamento es que ustedes fueran testigos de mis problemas, no llevamos mucho tiempo conviviendo y…

—Descuida, Taiga —dijo el castaño— todos tenemos problemas y ellos no van a esperar a que estés solo para atacarte. Suerte es que estuviéramos ahí. —comentó haciendo que el pelirrojo le mirara con cierta admiración y con una sensación en el pecho extraña que hacía tiempo que no sentía.

—¿Qué hay de ti?—preguntó intentando tranquilizarse.

—¿Uh?

—¿Tienes una historia con drama o la vida te trata bien?— Makoto sonrió en medio de un suspiro y miró a Kagami emanando esa aura tranquila de siempre.

—Alguna vez alguien me tuvo pero yo no le tenía a él. —se talló los cabellos pensando — por eso creo que te entiendo.

—¿Qué fue de él? —preguntó con cierto miedo y sintiéndose extraño de hablar de esos temas. Makoto alzó los hombros.

—Solo sé que estamos en buenos términos o al menos no estamos disgustados pero él está lejos y yo estoy aquí —su rostro cambió a uno más serio —es mejor que las cosas sean así.

Kagami admiró aún más el valor que tuvo Makoto para alejarse de la persona que le estaba lastimando a diferencia de él quien rechazó la oportunidad de volver a Estados Unidos por pensar en Kuroko. Hay que ser muy fuerte para soltar el pasado, dejar ir el 'tal vez', olvidarte del 'es posible' e ignorar esa voz que susurra 'que me ame'.

Quien no te está amando hoy que puede es porque su amor no es más grande que las circunstancias y tal vez Makoto se dio cuenta que bajo cierta presión, factores y problemas su amor por Haruka estaba opacado, sin razón de seguir viviendo. Aquellas causas que mataron ese cariño fue aceptar los caprichos del otro y dejar que pasara por encima de sus propios deseos para hacerlo feliz pero ya no pudo más, quiso ser egoísta, Haruka se molestó por ello pero cuando él era el egoísta Makoto sonreía y le seguía incondicional.

Incluso cuando en sus rabietas muy internas Haru quería estar solo, Makoto estaba a su lado. A veces podía rayar en lo enfermizo, era cierto, pero le mantenía ahí la esperanza de que el otro le aceptara y, cuando todo eso no fue suficiente, explotó ante él. Se puede decir que después de esa primer pelea en que Makoto le dijo lo que pensaba muy por encima de los deseos de Haruka las cosas se arreglaron pero, como si rompieras un papel, aunque lo pegues con el perdón y las disculpas nunca queda como solía estar, así era Makoto, un papel roto.

Ese día que se fue de Iwatobi perdonó las heridas y el daño pero se juró a si mismo jamás volver a caer ante otro como él, como bien dicen 'jamás encontrarás a alguien como él' y ese era el objetivo. Aunque buscar amor no era su plan en Tokio si este llegaba no se negaría como lo hizo anteriormente, como lo hizo con Kisumi. Pensar que ahora la vida les llevaría a vivir juntos pero, a pesar de eso, entre ellos no había nada. Inclusive lo escuchó de sus labios 'No significa que aun tenga ese interés en ti pero te quiero, eres un amigo fenomenal'. Entonces Makoto supo que al igual que él Kisumi era otro papel roto que merecía felicidad, no a su lado, pero si a donde fuese.

Les vieron llegar. Himuro y Kisumi venían tomando de cada mano a Hayato quien daba saltos entre ambos mientras las bolsas las sujetaban con las otras. Quien viera vería en ellos una curiosa familia feliz. Entonces nació la duda en Makoto y se preguntó si entre ellos había ocurrido algo a diferencia del despistado de Kagami que solamente esperaba a ver la comida.

—Traje algunas hamburguesas —y eso fue música para los oídos de Kagami quien revisó la bolsa gustoso y tomó una pasándole otra a Makoto.

—¿Cómo les fue con las compras?—preguntó el castaño.

—Bien, Hayato ya tiene ropa suficiente y mañana iremos a ver lo de la escuela —el niño se veía muy feliz a diferencia del día que llegó, seguro estar con su hermano e Himuro le había calmado mucho.

—Sensei, mire —le dijo a Makoto sacando de su bolsa una camisa que tenía una orca dibujada —me gustan las orcas.

—¿En serio? A mí también —dijo Makoto sonriendo y despeinando al pequeño quien reía divertido. Comieron en más calma. El ingreso a clases era tan próximo y al menos para los chicos las cosas parecían mejorar, fuera de sus peleas con Kuroko el haber tenido en su cabeza al fin una alerta que decía "Basta ya" era un gran paso para Kagami y esperaba seguir contando con Makoto y los demás cuando las cosas se volvieran a desmoronar.

Esa noche Kagami estaba en el balcón de su departamento viendo la oscura ciudad y pensando en todos esos años en los que vivió aferrado a una meta que se disipaba, no todos los sueños se hacían realidad pero romperlos daba entrada a nuevos sueños por cumplir. En el balcón de a lado se mostró Makoto quien, frotando un poco sus manos, salió a sentir un poco el aire fresco.

—Es curioso ¿No? Por las tardes hace calor pero por las noches arrecia el frio. —dijo el castaño. Kagami asintió con esa sensación nuevamente invadiéndole, ahogándole un poco.

—¿El pequeño duerme bien? —Makoto asintió con una sonrisa.

—Caminar todo el día lo ha dejado exhausto, no creo que vuelva en si hasta mañana —hubo un hueco, un silencio entre ambos que no era incómodo, solo se trataba de ver a la ciudad nocturna. Kagami recargó las manos en el barandal y pensaba en decir algo pero las palabras no surgían, estaba confuso y debía aclarar su mente después de tantos destrozos en la misma — Taiga… todo va a estar bien.

—…lo sé —dijo después de un rato. Makoto sonrió y emitió una frase que él jamás olvidaría.

—Si yo pude superarlo tú también podrás…solo ten confianza en ti…

El desamor, romper algo que ni siquiera estaba bien formado, decidir deslindarse de ese lazo que te unía a quien amas es un proceso doloroso que deja vulnerable a quien sea y, tal vez Makoto no lo hacía intencional, pero a través de esa grieta emocional de Kagami estaba colándose lentamente un sentimiento nuevo naciente de sus palabras, sonrisas y actos.

Kagami se sentía perdido.


	5. En claro

**_Este capitulo está un poco más corto que los demás, de hecho es el más corto de todos lo prometo! Pero es que he tenido que escribirlo en un momento de presión y cansancio solo por que no me gusta quedar mal o retrasarme, aun asi espero que les agrade el resultado, a mi me gustó por que...bueno...es Himuro. Disfrutenlo!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

—Ya veo…gracias por decírmelo Nagisa —decía Makoto al teléfono con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro —Si, me saludas a Rei. Hasta luego.

Colgó el teléfono y retornó la mirada hacia donde Kisumi y Hayato jugaban. Este preguntó sin decir una sola palabra y Makoto negó con la cabeza. Algo había sucedido, algo tan grave como para que el castaño se quedara callado y prefiriera tirarse en el sillón mirando a la nada. Sus ojos verdes se centraron en un punto de la habitación y se le notaba perdido más no profundizó en el tema, prefirió dejarlo ser por ahora.

La entrada a la Universidad le distraería un poco, tal vez a todos. Kagami quien seguía en su mar de indecisión y sentimientos confusos mientras que Makoto misterioso actuaba algo taciturno y distraído. Por su parte Kisumi y Himuro parecían pender en la incertidumbre de no saber exactamente qué es lo que ellos dos eran. Se miraban de reojo, se entregaban uno que otro beso furtivo como si lo que hacen estuviese mal, como si fuese un pecado. Y es que era incómodo, raro tal vez, puesto que antes habían desarrollado sentimientos muy fuertes por Kagami y Makoto pero ahora se encontraban a ellos mismos y sentían que debían ser cautelosos, no herirse y a su vez respetar la memoria de aquel inconcluso y viejo romance no correspondido.

Aun sin emitir palabra sabían que el otro pensaba así, estaban conectados por un pasado similar y deseaban tener un futuro igual. Tal vez era precipitado y soñador pero así reacciona el humano cuando encuentra a alguien empático a sus sentimientos, alguien que le haga sentir identificado.

Cuando Kagami y Makoto trabajaban ellos se encontraban cuidando a Hayato por lo cual no había tanto tiempo para charlar al respecto a menos de que el chico se durmiese pero eso pasaba ya tarde cuando los chicos volvían. Eso no evitaba que, cuando el pequeño se distrajera frente al televisor, Himuro acorralara a Kisumi en la cocina para besarlo pasional mientras el otro le correspondía aferrándose a sus ropas. Tanta tensión, tanto deseo, tanto de todo.

Entonces tenían que separarse, seguir sus vidas indecisos sobre si amarse abiertamente o no, si era prudente ante todas las cosas que pasaban, confusos y algo temerosos pero de igual forma deseosos. Que complicada era esa etapa del amor donde estas impresionado, ríes como tonto, suspiras, te asustas, vuelves a rodar en la cama y te aferras a la almohada pensando en él. Kisumi aún más que Himuro se sentía como un torpe adolescente enamorado de aquellos ojos grises, de ese cabello azabache, de la perfección de su ser y su voz.

Kagami pasaba por algo similar notándose preocupado de que sus pensamientos que comúnmente rondaban alrededor de Kuroko ahora parecían dispersos pensando entre tramos en su adorable vecino. Que sensación tan más extraña, desde que conoció a Kuroko no había vuelto a pasar por ese proceso. Entonces se desanimaba, tallaba los cabellos y decía que era el único que se encontraba en esa situación, que no era correspondido.

Entonces miraba a Makoto andar perdido, le preocupaba y aun cuando se había querido armar de valor para cuestionarle se quedaba en silencio viéndole pasar, saludando con desaire, siendo como una sombra de lo que era.

Aún quedaba para él aquella plática pendiente con Kuroko, tener que decirle si podían seguir intentando, algo que más bien nunca habían intentado, o dejar las cosas por la paz, por su salud mental. Estaba confuso, si quería cortar a raíz aquella enfermiza relación con el peliceleste pero estaba tan acostumbrado a él, estaba tan acostumbrado a sufrir y al dolor, a la espera y el desamor que vivía constantemente. Pero no todo era malo con Kuroko, de ser así hubiera enterrado sus sentimientos desde hacía tiempo .También tenían momentos buenos, esos mismos instantes por los cuales seguía aferrándose a él.

Aun así no le había buscado ni llamado desde aquella pelea, no hasta definir bien lo que el mismo quería.

—Hermano…—susurró Hayato preocupado mientras todos reunidos comían. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Todos parecían perdidos en sus pensamientos e ideas, tan tristes y confusos que hasta el pequeño Hayato lo había notado.

—¿Qué pasa? —el niño hizo un puchero, Kisumi entendió su preocupación y le revolvió los cabellos — Tranquilo, estamos un poco nerviosos porque mañana entramos a clases ¿Verdad?

—Así es…—respondió Himuro sonriendo dulcemente— ¿No estás nervioso, Hayato?

El niño apretó los labios y asintió creyendo la mentirilla que le habían dado. Igual es un niño y no estaba en edad de entenderlo. Siguió comiendo su cena y pronto arribó la hora de retornar a sus departamentos, al dia siguiente empezarían una nueva etapa en sus vidas, una donde conocerían mucha gente nueva, aprenderían y estarían más cerca de un futuro soñado enterrando pasado, desamores, penas y demás. Al menos ese era el objetivo.

Casi era la una de la madrugada, el de cabello claro no podía dormir entre el nerviosismo y las miles de preguntas que le bombardeaban la cabeza. No estaba mal darse la oportunidad, como había dicho Himuro pronto encontraría a alguien pero ¿Debía hacerlo ahora? Si prioridad era cuidar de Hayato, prácticamente haría la labor de padre y sabía que entre la universidad y esta labor no habría tiempo para nada como el amor ni siquiera romances casuales ¿Quién mejor que Himuro entendería la situación?

Dejando de lado la conveniencia del asunto a Kisumi realmente le atraía, encendía en él una llama que anteriormente yacía dormida, un sentimiento que pensó muerto. Suspiraba con sus pequeños besos en los labios y temblaba un poco a su tacto, le enloquecía su mirar y se sentía perdido cuando le aprisionaba con sus bazos. Si es cierto que Himuro era tan solo unos centímetros más bajo, inclinarse para aceptar que le robase un beso le encantaba.

Escuchó un ruido en el balcón, dio paso hacia el lugar y pudo ver sus cabellos azabaches ondear mientras sus ojos grises veían la ciudad. Se armó de valor, era hora de dejar en claro lo que ambos estaban haciendo y sintiendo antes de seguirse ilusionando. Abrió la puerta de cristal y salió del apartamento hacia el bacón ganándose la mirada del joven.

—¿Insomnio? —cuestionó Himuro, Kisumi se limitó a asentir. —No pensé que fueras de los que se ponen nervioso por la escuela.

—Solo estoy emocionado. —respondió. Himuro sonrió ladino retornando la vista al paisaje mientras Kisumi golpeaba con los dedos el barandal. — Igual hay cosas que me preocupan.

—¿Hayato? —intentó adivinar el azabache.

—También…—susurró. Entonces buscó valor para decir lo que estaba pensando — Nosotros…—cortó la frase, Himuro le observó ladeando la cabeza, entendiendo a donde iba todo.

—Disculpa por no haber sido claro…—susurró mientras ocultaba sus ojos con el cabello, Kisumi sonrió sintiéndose extrañamente herido ¿Acaso sus sentimientos no serían correspondidos?

—Discúlpame tu a mí por precipitarme… —entonces al girar la vista observó como Himuro se trepaba a la orilla del balcón dispuesto a pasar al de Kisumi — Te..Ten cuidado ¿Qué haces? —cuestionó nervioso hasta que los pies de Himuro estaban puestos sobre su balcón, ya habiendo pasado el peligro y dirigiéndose hacia él.

—Vine a ser claro…—dijo dando paso hacia él hasta que Kisumi sintió el barandal chocar con su espalda baja, su cuerpo aprisionado por el del azabache al igual que su corazón y su respiración contenida. Experimentar tanto con esas caricias en sus mejillas, con esa proximidad exquisita, con esa mirada penetrante mientras su voz suave arrullaba sus sentidos — …me estás enloqueciendo.

Himuro emitió esa frase con una sensualidad tal que las defensas de Kisumi descendieron, había caído totalmente a los pies del más bajo, suspiró pero fue detenido por un beso, uno demandante y pasional, tan exigente y posesivo. Le gustaba que fuera así, de esa manera siempre deseó las cosas y sin embargo nunca había encontrado a alguien que le complementara de esa forma, que le hiciera sentir tan vivo. Se aferró a los hombros de Himuro mientras le mordía los labios, mientras las manos del otro se pegaban a su cintura y le acariciaban la piel.

Era una especie de hechizo que solo ellos entendían pero la proximidad, el roce de ambos les hacía perder la cabeza, desear tanto. Pero algo que Kisumi deseaba saber era si esos sentimientos eran únicamente corpóreos, carnales. Buscó respuesta en la mirada de Himuro tan pronto se separaron de tan intenso beso, en ellos encontró una maraña de emociones y entre todas ellas estaba la felicidad, lo supo al ver sus labios curvar, sus orbes brillar.

—¿Qué me has hecho? — preguntó pegando su frente a la del azabache, entrecerrando los ojos. El otro sonrió divertido peinándole los cabellos.

—Nada que no disfrutes—susurró cerca de sus labios. Kisumi sonrió negando.

—¿Sabes que si me dejas por tu mejor amigo a ti no te lo perdonaré? —cuestionó. Curiosidades de la vida pues ambos pasaron por situaciones así.

—Lo mismo digo….—el de cabello rosa palo se aferró a él rodeándolo por el cuello, pegando su cabeza a lado de la de Himuro, sintiendo ese aroma a lavanda, el latir de su corazón golpeándole el pecho. El miedo, las dudas, los temores eran opacados por el dulce sentimiento de sentirse remotamente correspondido.— creo que debería pedirlo apropiadamente

—Creo que deberías hacerlo —sonrió balanceándose un poco, los mofletes rojos, el ardor en esas mejillas se reflejaba bien.

—Deberías de salir conmigo…—le dijo al oído arrancándole una risa torpe.

—¿Me estás ordenando? —se separó y miró sus ojos, Himuro volvió a sonreír.

—Te estoy sugiriendo amablemente —se aproximó lentamente a los labios del otro para sellar aquello como parte de una respuesta directa a su pregunta. Cuando rosaron cada uno algo les detuvo, el sonido de unos pasitos detrás de la puerta.

—Hermano ¿Dónde estás? —Kisumi se disculpó y entró a la casa mirando a Hayato quien se tallaba los ojos.

—Aquí estoy ¿Necesitas algo? —el pequeño negó, Kisumi sonrió pues su hermanito era incapaz de encontrarse o verse solo en la pieza. Le revolvió los cabellos y lo cargó con cuidado para girar la vista a Himuro —si quieres pasa…

Emprendió el paso a donde compartía habitación con Hayato, era una pieza medio vacía, algo humilde y con una cama matrimonial al centro. Kisumi depositó al pequeño entre las cobijas y este se aferró a una almohada. Le acarició los cabellos sonriendo ladino, preocupado y tomó asiento a lado de donde su hermanito reposaba para después mirar a Himuro en la puerta, esa era una realidad a la que el azabache debía enfrentarse.

—No vengo solo en el paquete —Himuro metió las manos en los bolsillos y alzó los hombros con despreocupación.

—Está bien… me agradan los pequeños…—dijo caminando dentro de la pieza hasta pararse frente a Kisumi e inclinarse a besar su frente.

—Odia dormir solo ¿Quieres dormir aquí? —Himuro le miró en medio de la noche y entornó los ojos sonriendo.

—Si…

Y así los dos jóvenes se recostaron con el pequeño entre medio, casi como una familia, tan irreal como un cuento pero genuino como sus sentimientos. Fortuna, felicidad y muchas más cosas parecían presentarse ante Kisumi pues el ver a su pequeño hermano dormido con tanta paz y la expresión de Himuro al soñar frente a él valía oro, no podía estar más contento, más completo. Amaba la nueva y nada convencional familia que formaba.


	6. Denso como el humo

_Este capitulo es un parteaguas para algunas cosas que preparo. Agradezco tanto sus reviews, no pensé que muchos seguirían esta locura y aun cuando no es tan concurrido como otros fics el hecho de que tres o cuatro estén comentando y motivando es mas de lo esperado. Mil gracias!_

* * *

><p>Primer día de clases, cada uno debía entrar a sus diversas facultades en diferentes horarios, con ello se hacían tiempo para volver a casa y cuidar de Hayato mientras el pequeño entraba a la escuela así que no había respiro los primeros días. Tan pronto arribaban a casa el pequeño miraba como los jóvenes se ponían a cumplir sus deberes, siendo un niño bien portado no les interrumpía y se quedaba o frente al televisor o coloreando en un libro.<p>

Kisumi se lo había pedido de esa manera y él era muy obediente. Le gustaba hacer feliz a su hermano aunque ahora se veía mucho más feliz que antes y eso estaba bien. Hayato amaba ese nuevo estilo de vida que tenía, a veces extrañaba a sus padres pero tener a esos chicos cuidándole era divertido también. Estando ahí en el suelo hizo un dibujo y cuando se puso de pie para mostrárselo a Kagami este se había quedado dormido en la mesita mientras hacia su tarea.

Hayato fue a prisa a la habitación, sacó una cobija y se la puso encima al pelirrojo justo como hacia su hermano cuando él se quedaba dormido jugando. Entonces tomó su dibujo y lo puso en el frigorífico de la casa del pelirrojo, en el dibujo estaban los cuatro como una curiosa familia de cinco.

—Buenas noches…—dijo Makoto entrando a la casa de los hermanos. Estos le habían dado una copia de la llave para que recogiera a Hayato sin problemas,

—Entrenador, ya regresó —dijo Hayato dando un par de saltitos hacia Makoto, este respondió con una sonrisa revolviéndole los cabellos.

—¿Te has divertido?—el pequeño asintió y entonces el castaño alzó la vista mirando a Kagami dormido contra la mesa —Llevaré a Taiga a su cama, espérame aquí.

—¡Si! —Makoto fue hacia el joven y esperó poder cargarlo, después de todo sus complexiones eran similares y debían pesar más o menos lo mismo. No había más que intentarlo aunque seguro para el pelirrojo sería bochornoso si lo supiera. Se inclinó y lo tomó el brazos, el otro se removió un poco más no despertó y lo llevó hacia su habitación.

—Realmente te has esforzado…—susurró mientras lo depositaba en su cama. Y es que era cierto, entre la escuela, cuidar a Hayato, el trabajo como bombero y cocinar Kagami no se daba un respiro y eso que apenas había pasado una semana desde su ingreso a clases.

Para colmo sus dramas sentimentales con respecto a Kuroko no le daban un respiro. Se veía en su mirada, seguía confuso, disperso, se perdía constantemente y parecía algo triste por momentos. Lo que Makoto desconocía es que entre las preocupaciones de Kagami estaba su nombre escrito, había desarrollado sentimientos por él, sentimientos que no sentía correspondidos y que le estaban calando.

Makoto le dejó cómodo, salió de casa llevándose a Hayato para ir a su departamento mientras pensaba que el pelirrojo no era el único con problemas, esa llamada, esas palabras de Nagisa le habían quitado el sueño. No se había comunicado desde entonces, no quería escuchar más, a veces ignorar las cosas era la solución, fingir que nada hubiera pasado.

Pero inclusive fingir era exhaustivo, entre todo también estaba agotado.

Al día siguiente fueron a la central de bomberos, se preparaban para un rutinario día y por suerte entre la espera del llamado podían concentrarse en tareas, merendar y otras cosas. Kagami se veía repuesto, algo avergonzado por haberse dormido cuando debía de cuidar a Hayato, y después de muchas disculpas Makoto le dijo que no se preocupase.

—Aunque de verdad eres más ligero de lo que parece —comentó Makoto haciendo sonrojar a Kagami, casi tanto como su cabello — debes alimentarte mejor, Taiga,

—He estado comiendo bien…—respondió en un respingo mordiendo una hamburguesa. Saber que el otro le había cargado como doncella le apenaba pero también había generado una emoción que no debería de sentir, no por el bien de su salud mental.

—Han sido días difíciles para todos pero ya encontraremos ritmo para hacer las cosas y alguna guardería para Hayato —básicamente era el problema número uno a resolver y no podían darse el lujo de cometer fallo y romper con el ciclo de actividades encomendados. Parecía que los cuatro trabajaban con cronometro yendo de un lado a otro, justo en ese momento era Himuro quien cuidaba del niño y después sería Kisumi para al final ir ellos dos.

—Ojalá pudiéramos traerlo a la estación en días como estos donde no hay trabajo —dijo Kagami tirándose contra el banquillo.

—Uno nunca sabe cuándo habrá trabajo, Taiga.

—Bueno, igual no pasa de ir a salvar un gato o algo así …—se quejó acomodándose de lado, las cosas así eran de aburridas en central y Makoto agradecía un poco que las cosas estuvieran en calma.

Casi como si invocaran la alarma sonó, todos los equipos se empezaron a movilizar sin decir mucho. La comida se quedó a medio comer y los trajes fueron puestos en sus cuerpos para descender en él tuvo y subir al auto. Salieron a prisa entre alertas, gritos del jefe, una organización esplendida para la que fueron entrenados pero lo que vio el par de bomberos conforme se acercaban al lugar de los hechos fue algo para lo que no fueron entrenados, no era el típico edificio o la casa que por un descuido terminó incendiándose, se trataba de un bosque en llamas, algo más grande e incontrolable.

—¿Qué sucedió aquí? —dijo Makoto mirando el feroz fuego devorarlo todo a su paso.

—Es un campamento, suponemos que en un descuido alguien encendió una fogata, nuestra misión es controlar el fuego y sacar a las personas del bosque… andando —dijo el jefe de los bomberos y todos se movilizaron.

Por las orillas intentaban sofocar a las llamas pero se concentraban en un punto y otro más empezaba a prenderse. El siniestro era inmenso, pudieron filtrarse y sacar a algunas personas pero había otras con señales de sofocación en el interior. Kagami se rodeó con su saco, Makoto le imitó y lograron sacar a dos personas del lugar sin problema.

—Hay gente más dentro, tendremos que adentrarnos más —decía Kagami entre gritos para que el castaño le escuchara.

—No, es peligroso —dijo su jefe, podrían perder más de lo que tenían, era mucho apostar.—retrocedan y encárguense solo de las personas que están en las orillas de la muralla de fuego.

Pero pedir eso no era bueno, podían escuchar los gritos de auxilio de personas más internas en el fuego, esas personas que por órdenes no podían salvar ¿No era inhumano decidir? Para ser líder del cuerpo de bomberos debías dejar un poco la humanidad y seguir la lógica, ese viejo en su experiencia sabía lo que hacía.

Pero Kagami era joven, un tanto descarriado, impulsivo como en sus años en Seirin, atrabancado por demás. Ni siquiera dijo nada, solo corrió al incendio alertando a Makoto.

—¡T..Taiga! —fue detrás de él, no podía dejarlo solo en eso, era su compañero, su amigo, Kagami era…

Dentro de la parte más inmensa y voraz del incendio había unas personas sofocadas, era una madre y sus dos hijos tosiendo. Kagami tomó a dos niños en hombros, pensar que los dejarían ahí, ¿Qué clase de persona cruel haría eso? Al menos ahora estarían bien. Miró a Makoto llegar detrás de él, su traje tenía algunas quemaduras y sus mejillas estaban negras del humo y las cenizas que le golpeaban.

—Ayúdame con ella —le solicitó. Makoto no dijo nada, de hecho ayudó rápidamente pues todo era cosa del tiempo, debían ir más rápido que el fuego. La cargó en brazos y salieron del lugar, no hubo tiempo de pensar en más, de considerar el fuego, de pensar en controlar su respiración. Eran inexpertos, estaban aprendiendo y sin embargo se habían adentrado ignorando todo lo aprendido, siguiendo el instinto.

Salieron de la muralla de fuego, los paramédicos de inmediato tomaron a los niños y a la mujer mientras los compañeros aplaudían el valor de los jóvenes reclutas, el jefe estaba molesto por que desobedecieron las reglas pero más tranquilo de que habían logrado salvar a esa familia. Cuando se aproximó a reprenderles ocurrió algo, Makoto abrió los ojos sorprendido y solo se escuchó un grito.

—¡Taiga!— el pelirrojo yacía en el suelo inconsciente. Los paramédicos empezaron a movilizarse, le arrancaron las prendas, lo subieron a la camilla y pronto un respirador fue puesto en su boca.

Memorias, temores, esos miedos enterrados arribaron a Makoto. Un recuerdo de Haruka cuando casi se ahogaba, cuando sintió que lo perdería, arribó a su mente. Se sintió agitado, se abrió paso entre la gente hacia la ambulancia donde habían subido a Kagami. Intentó subir, nadie lo podía retener y entonces escuchó algo que le heló totalmente.

—Tiene un paro respiratorio, inicien proceso para reanimación. —era más grave de lo pensado, en las practicas se lo habían advertido. Mucho humo, agitarse, perder la concentración podía hacer la diferencia. Los pulmones humanos son débiles y entre correr y aspirar estos podían llenarse de aquel humo letal. Eso pasaba con Kagami, ahora él.

—Taiga…tengo que ir con él, déjenme subir…—su jefe le detuvo, negó con la cabeza. La ambulancia fue de emergencia al hospital dejando atrás a Makoto, ese temblar, ese ataque de pánico, uno que no había sufrido desde aquel día en su infancia, en su pasado.

¿Por qué las cosas estaban destinadas a repetirse?

Apretó tembloroso sus prendas y sollozó. Imploró en un grito silencioso que Kagami estuviera bien, que volviera en sí, que sonriera de nuevo. La sala del hospital era fría, la espera enorme, los segundos dolían. Sus trajes de bombero aun puestos, medio quemados en gajos, algunas partes arrancadas, su rostro manchado de negro excepto por la parte de los ojos que se había tallado, que las lágrimas habían limpiado.

Al final del pasillo iban entrando Himuro, Kisumi y Hayato a toda prisa. Himuro fue el primero en arribar con Makoto, totalmente alterado, aterrado. Le sostuvo de la camisa, imploró saber que pasaba, era su hermano menor, no su sangre pero si alguien quien estuvo con él desde su infancia. Makoto buscó su mejor expresión, las palabras exactas para tranquilizarle. Esa era su especialidad.

—Están estabilizándolo, parece que respiró algo de humo —dijo logrando el efecto deseado, Himuro suspiró y miró a Kisumi.

—No pude quedarme en casa y tampoco dejar a Hayato…—dijo el pelirrosa —al menos Kagami está bien.

—¿Se lastimó, entrenador? —Makoto negó para calmar al pequeño, seguro ver tanta conmoción le había afectado así que sonrió falsamente para mostrarle que todo estaba bien, aunque las cosas estaban realmente mal.

Siguieron esperando un rato, el médico que atendía aparentemente era amigo de Kagami, un viejo rival de sus años en Seirin así que pasaba a Himuro informándole al respecto. De igual forma, al ser conocido de Kuroko, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el peliceleste estuviera entrando a la sala de espera preguntando por la salud del pelirrojo. Le explicaron a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido, Makoto entonces le vio preocupar. Pese a sus actitudes y métodos definitivamente ese chico estaba preocupado, apreciaba a Kagami.

¿Quién no lo haría? Él era estupendo.

Sintió algo de melancolía, tristeza. Tenía poco tiempo de conocerlo y ya estaba encariñado a él, a sus risas, sus mohines, su forma de hablar, de comer, de respirar, de quedarse pensando por ratos en la mesa o como mecía el tenedor cuando algo no le gustaba. Su forma de dormir, de quejarse, de cómo se secaba el cabello. Detalles, detalles y más detalles que Makoto solo había apreciado de una persona en su pasado y que ahora notaba en Kagami.

Pensar en ello era tomar un camino peligroso al cual no se quería adentrar.

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando vio al peliceleste aproximarse a él, serio como siempre, imperturbable ahora. Se paró frente a él sin miedo, ignorando la diferencia de estatura que había a Makoto imponente, la falta de presencia del otro que lo había apenas visible a los demás. Kuroko frunció el ceño un poco y clavó sus orbes azules en los verdes de Makoto.

—Quiero hablar con usted …

Sabía que aquel no era el mejor lugar pero tal vez no se presentaría otra ocasión. Casi podía escuchar los tambores de guerra, sentía que habría una intensa charla entre ellos.


	7. Orgullo y prioridades

_Escribí este capítulo con la mente muy dispersa pero creo que plasmé la idea que tenía. No le quedan tantos capítulos, increíblemente para lo planeado la siento más extensa de lo que pensé y mejor recibida que otras por las que puse mayor esfuerzo…!Gracias por leer y sus reviews!_

* * *

><p>Sentía pesadez en sus parpados y tenía pocos deseos de abrirlos pero realmente era necesario, estaba agotado más sentía esa necesidad de mantenerse despierto y de ver el lugar donde se encontraba. Tenía frió en las extremidades, un respirador cubriéndole los labios y figuras borrosas alrededor. Un ardor leve en el brazo izquierdo el cual estaba cubierto con vendajes "Quemadura…" fue su primer pensamiento. Sentía hasta que, en ese calor abrazador de aquella llamarada infernal en la que se vio envuelto, las pestañas y algunos cabellos se habían afectado más al menos no había quedado calvo ni nada así. Lo supo al tocarse la melena, curiosa primera preocupación, más con todo ese medicamento encima no podía pensar cuerdamente.<p>

Parpadeó un poco y se relamió los labios secos para girar la vista y encontrarse a alguien sentado a su lado. Unos ojos azules claros, cabellos celestes, piel pálida. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Por qué siempre Kuroko era quien estaba en sus amaneceres? ¿Por qué a pesar del daño y de las peleas seguía siendo tan incondicional? Verle con esa expresión de preocupación y su mano tomando la suya le hizo sentirse confuso, ajeno, todo menos feliz.

No correspondió el apretón de su mano aunque quiso hacerlo, por un instante, decirle que estaba bien. Después de todo no tenía corazón para preocuparle, le sonrió, Kuroko suspiró aliviado y tras una leve queja se dispuso a hablar.

—Parece que la lie un poco … —Kuroko no respondió ante eso, ahora los intereses de Kagami son muchos, más específicamente aquellos que llevaban la figura del castaño, temía herir su sensibilidad preguntándole inmediatamente sobre él.. — ¿Qué pasó?

—Parece que aspiraste humo de más… el doctor dice que te recuperarás…—contestó. Ahora tal vez era más prudente preguntar.

—¿Fui el único?...—Kuroko apretó los labios al saber que se refería a Makoto y asintió dándole cierta tranquilidad de saber que estaba a salvo.

—Himuro-kun está afuera junto con su amigo, el alto de cabello rosa… —susurró casi como si hiciera énfasis en el hecho de que Makoto no estaba ahí. Seguro estaba en clases o en la central, no estaba en claro cuánto tiempo había pasado, no creía que hubiese estado dormido más de un día, ya preguntaría.

—Gracias, Kuroko…—emitió suave, fue suficiente para el peliceleste, un pago por su tiempo y esfuerzo. A pesar de tanto ahora sentía que las cosas entre ambos estarían bien, al menos había dado un paso hacia Kagami.

Apenas un momento después Himuro entró al cuarto donde reposaba el pelirrojo. Kuroko se despidió acariciando su mano, en un silencio común en él y sin decir palabras decidió darle privacidad a los hermanos. Su trabajo estaba hecho al hacerle notar al chico que estaba a su lado, como siempre. Himuro sonrió a Kagami, aunque en esa sonrisa había cierta opresión, seña de que le reprendería por sus actos pero que al menos estaba bien, al menos no fue peor.

—Estás castigado una semana entera, Taiga —le regañó suave cruzándose de brazos y emitió un suspiro de alivio para después despeinarle los cabellos sentándose en el banquillo a lado de su cama.— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si hubiera sido fumador toda mi vida— suspiró recargando la cabeza —¿Cuántos años han pasado? Siento como si hubiera estado inconsciente por años...

—Solo fue unas cuantas horas —Kagami sonrió y entrecerró los orbes.—Seguro Kuroko te ha dicho que lo dejes…

—Yo también pensé que lo pediría pero … supongo que está de más decirlo…sabe que no dejaría mi trabajo —lanzó una pequeña queja — ¿Cómo está Makoto? —hubo un silencio corto y después Himuro suspiró suave.

—Él está bien, no le ha pasado nada pero…—miró a Kagami fijamente, el otro solo pudo sentir la tensión — no sé a ciencia cierta que sucedió más ahora él no está aquí…

—Tal vez fue a casa…—Himuro negó con seriedad.

—Salió con Kuroko un momento pero él volvió solo. Cuando le preguntamos sobre Makoto solo a dicho que había ido a dar la vuelta. —el pelirrojo frunció el ceño confuso ante lo dicho — y aunque Kisumi trató de contactarle no hubo respuesta…

—Tal vez alguien de la estación vino por él…—susurró Kagami con cierta desconfianza.

—Tal vez…—Kagami recargó la cabeza a la almohadilla mirando al techo, esperaba que no hubiera represarías contra Makoto quien solo le siguió para cuidar de él.

Mientras que en algún lugar de las oscuras calles de Tokio, cercano a un parque poco concurrido, Makoto estaba sentado pensando en aquellas palabras que le había dicho Kuroko durante esa conversación, verdades, cosas que duelen, situaciones por las cuales tenía esa empatía con Taiga, el dolor de amar a alguien quien no te corresponde igual y para colmo pareciese que no admitía su felicidad a lado de otra persona.

"Por favor… no permita que Kagami-kun salga de mi vida…" es lo que el peliceleste había implorado y en su expresión imperturbable había dolor genuino, una sensación triste "No deje que todos estos años sean nada…" suplicó y aun cuando en su actitud había egoísmo esa era la clase de relación que tenían ellos, le recordaba tanto a la propia con Haruka,

"!Haz lo que quieras!" fueron las palabras del azabache antes de que partiera a Tokio y tan pronto lo notó el otro se había ido corriendo dejándole atrás. Era la forma de Haruka de decir "Si te vas olvídate de mí" y aun cuando se había convencido de esa realidad la verdad es que no podía olvidarle… y las cosas eran más difíciles a sabiendas de que Haruka tampoco le había olvidado.

—También me duele pensar que estos años serán nada… supongo —susurró para sí mismo jugando con su móvil.

¿Por qué tenían que entregarse tanto él como Taiga a un romance tan complicado y doloso? Bueno, en el amor no se decide, si decidiera definitivamente se hubiera enamorado de alguien como Kagami quien quería a Kuroko incondicionalmente y no de Haruka quien pareció querer monopolizarle implícitamente. Miles de pensamientos arribaron a su mente esa noche oscura, memorias, recuerdos y el instante en que defendió a Kagami de Kuroko como si se hubiese defendido a sí mismo, como si se hubiese salvado de su propia situación.

Y la realidad era que si a pesar de tantas disputas, peleas y gritos Haruka estuviera por ahí diciendo "No dejes que salga de mi vida" en vez de decir "Haz lo que quieras" seguro las cosas ahora serían muy diferentes.

Entonces pensó no interferir en aquello que tenían esos dos, en que igual podían resolver las cosas, supuso que hacer de esa manera todo era la forma más clara de mostrar su amor. Por qué Kuroko era justo como Haruka, él también le hacía de lado por Rin a veces justo como Kuroko hacía con Aomine, él también dolía, él también amaba pero la diferencia es que al azabache el orgullo le quebraba y si no hubiese sido por ese orgullo se lo hubiera perdonado todo…

Si hubiera tenido el valor de decir las cosas como había hecho Kuroko no habría dejado todo a la suerte.

"Kagami-kun es la persona más importante en mi vida…" fue lo último dicho por el peliceleste que lo dejó sorprendido pues el titulo como tal era algo fuerte y le hizo recordar las palabras dichas por Nagisa en el teléfono días antes "Haruka está devastado… eres la persona más importante en su vida". Makoto se talló los cabellos buscando claridad, aquella llamada de parte de Nagisa era un grito de auxilio en nombre de Haru quien se había quedado en Iwatobi, quien había dejado de lado todo su potencial para hundirse en su amada libertad y que ahora en su pena apenas y veía la luz del sol, una depresión enorme, una soledad que ni siquiera Rei y Nagisa podían borrar.

Miró su móvil un momento, lo giró en su mano y decidió llamar. Tal vez es hora de desempolvar el pasado y estructurar un futuro, de tomar decisiones bajo su propio puño. Cuando había defendido a Kagami pensó en querer ser defendido así pero él mismo debía hacer las cosas, volver a enfrentarse a Haruka y saber si realmente era lo más importante de su vida, si de sus labios escucharía alguna vez algo como "No dejes que estos años sean en vano" aunque fuera egoísta, quería que Haruka le dijera esas cosas y entonces todo lo cambiaría.

—Haru…—todo cambiaría…

Al día siguiente Kagami dejó de lado el hospital y el respirador. Miraba su justificante médico para la escuela y se mofaba diciendo que apenas eran los primeros días de clases y ya estaría faltando más solo se ganó un pequeño pellizco por parte del peliceleste quien frunció un poco el ceño.

—Bien, bien…voy a descansar, es hora de ir a casa…—comentó siendo ayudado tanto por el bajito como por Himuro quienes habían ido a recogerle. Cuando menos esperó ya estaba tirándose en el sillón, poniéndose cómodo y suspirando sintiendo el aire fresco en sus pulmones.

—Prepararé algo de comida. —comentó Himuro y mientras tenía a Kuroko a su lado se sintió como en aquellos viejos tiempos donde el par de chicos de Iwatobi aún no entraban a su vida. Esos días en que Himuro y Kuroko eran los únicos con los que hablaba. Entrecerró los ojos, no supo nada de Makoto después del incidente, quería saber si todo estaba bien, si no había tenido problemas, algo.

La puerta sonó un par de veces. Himuro dejó de lado la cocina y fue a prisa a abrir. Entonces ahí de pie estaba Kisumi un tanto asustado, abrazó a Himuro hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del otro sin importar si los chicos le veían, si Hayato que estaba tras de él los observaba.

—¿Sucedió algo? —dijo correspondiendo el abrazo, Kagami alzó una ceja de sospecha, Kisumi solo asintió sin alzar el rostro y susurró algo.

—Makoto se fue… tomó sus cosas y volvió a Iwatobi…—Himuro se sorprendió, el pequeño Hayato tenía un puchero como si quisiera llorar aferrado a la camisa de su hermano mientras el otro parecía triste en exceso, era su amigo, su mejor amigo y ahora había vuelto por su cuenta a aquel lugar.

—¿Te dijo porque lo hizo? —Kagami se puso de pie para escuchar mejor, Kuroko solo se quedó en el sillón viendo toda la escena ¿Sería por lo que dijo? ¿No era algo extremista?

—Dijo que tenía que arreglar unas cosas y ¡No sé! …fue repentino, estoy preocupado, ha estado actuando raro…—se separó un poco de él.

—¿Tienes forma de contactarle? —preguntó Kagami. Kisumi le miró y asintió.

—Pero no contesta las llamadas desde anoche… no sé qué hacer… —emitió. Kagami suspiró un poco pensativo. ¿Acaso volvería por él?

Dirigió su vista a Kuroko por un instante, después entrecerró los ojos, se sentía en un punto cúspide de la decisión de su vida, seria cosa de elegir entre quedarse de brazos cruzados y esperar o buscarle con desesperación y decirle las cosas que había estado pensando, enterrar esos años con Kuroko confesándolo, dejar todo atrás por algo incierto. Debía estar acostumbrado, en cosas del amor para él todo era incierto ¿No?

Miró de nueva cuenta a Kisumi y dijo con total seguridad.

—Iremos a buscarle… después de todo él me siguió en el incendio y yo le seguiré a Iwatobi—comento para sorpresa de todos. No daría marcha atrás, no dejaría que Makoto saliera de su vida cuando había entrado a ponerla de cabeza.


	8. Atardecer en Iwatobi

_Se ponen interesantes las cosas y tal vez se pongan más interesantes. Este capitulo me ha salido solo un poco mejor. Espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

><p>—Kagami-kun….—susurró Kuroko desde la puerta de Kagami mirando como este hacia una pequeña maleta. El pelirrojo alzó la vista y en los ojos de Kuroko notó de que iba su presencia, que planeaba decir.<p>

El que Kagami fuera impulsivo era normal más hacía tiempo que no veía esa determinación en su mirar, ese deseo de hacer algo. Le asustaba, y mucho. Sentía que de verlo tomar ese tren las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas, que se enfrentaría a aquello que había visto en sus ojos cuando mencionaban a ese chico Makoto, que admitiría cosas que a Kuroko le dolerían, que le dejaría atrás definitivamente. Apretó la madera del marco de la puerta y bajó la vista depresivo, sintiendo que se hundía en su propia pena. La mano de Kagami se posó en sus cabellos celestes y los depeinó levemente.

—Kuroko, supongo que está de más decir que pasa pero…—esas primeras palabras le bajaron más el ánimo al bajo aunque decidió seguir escuchándole —yo siempre he esperado por ti ¿Podrías esperarme ahora tú? Solo necesito saber algo…

El peliceleste no supo cómo interpretar aquella solicitud. Sería un "pronto volveré a tu lado" o "déjame pensar en que siento por ti". Bueno, lo justo sería la segunda opción puesto que él mismo siempre había dejado a Kagami en la incertidumbre de saber qué es lo que él mismo sentía, en la cuerda entre "Me gustas tú" o "Me gusta Aomine-kun". Habían pasado los años y había sido egoísta con ambos aunque a diferencia de Aomine, Kagami siempre le había sido a su manera fiel. Eso le daba más puntos en su corazón, para Kuroko era más valiosa esa forma en la que el pelirrojo pese a no recibir nada era fiel a su sentir.

En cambio Aomine no tenía ni la más mínima intensión de vestir santos esperándole, por eso con el moreno había sido impulsivo y le había atraído hasta donde pudiese hacia él. No se sentía con la capacidad de hacer eso con Kagami, la diferencia es que aunque Aomine estuviese con otra persona no se perturbaba si alguien más le rondaba, inclusive le correspondía al menos a él bajo la excusa de "por los viejos tiempos" más sabía que Kagami no sería así, si lo perdía ahora lo perdería para siempre, porque es fiel, por que ama realmente y solo a una persona a la vez.

Que esa persona no fuese él era algo nuevo y triste.

Solo le quedó asentir y aceptar su propuesta. Dejar su pasado como esta, dejar el futuro a la suerte. Que fuera lo que Kagami decidiese y cuando volviera de Iwatobi haría un último intento por recuperarlo. Eso decidió, su determinación era tal que en ese tiempo enterraría la memoria y "los viejos tiempos" con Aomine, y entonces, solo entonces, sabría que él mismo era digno de Kagami, se lo demostraría y aceptaría su sentir.

Solo esperaba que el otro no cambiase y confiaba en que sus palabras a Makoto hubiesen servido de algo.

—Oficialmente somos los peores universitarios de la historia —dijo Himuro con su maletín colgado en la espalda. —Primeras semanas de clases y faltaremos por irnos de vacaciones.

—No pudimos esperar al invierno…—dijo Kisumi mientras arreglaba las ropas de Hayato inclinado hacia él —además esto me servirá para ver cómo están papá y mamá —comentó con una sonrisa triste, Hayato le miró de igual forma.

—Lamento que tengas que hacer esto… —comentó Himuro más Kisumi negó con una sonrisa ladina. Es cierto que la idea de volver a ver a sus padres era difícil pero por recuperar a su amigo haría eso y más.

—Si no voy yo ¿Quién les guiará por Iwatobi?

Entonces tuvieron las maletas listas, algo ligero para un viaje corto. Los cuatro de pie en la estación mientras el vocero anunciaba su salida. Hacia tanto que no viajaba así, desde aquella vez que partió a Norteamérica para entrenar con Alex había vuelto y hecho su asentamiento en Tokio. Entonces ahora, después de tanto, estaba yendo a toda marcha detrás de alguien que apenas había conocido y sin embargo ese alguien con una sonrisa había destruido y reconstruido toda su vida.

¿Por qué Makoto simplemente salía de ella sin decir más nada?

Apretó el puño, esperó que todo estuviese bien y que sea lo que sea que le hubiese arrastrado a Iwatobi tuviese una pronta solución aunque el hecho de que vaciara sus cajones y se fuera sin más le daba una mala espina. Acomodó el vendaje de su brazo, recargó la cabeza a la ventana y vio las ciudades y construcciones convertirse al paso de las horas en verdosos paisajes hasta tornarse en un mar, el mar de las costas de Iwatobi.

Todo ahí era diferente a Tokio, era un pueblo humilde pero a su vez colorido. Nada le faltaba, nada le sobraba y la arquitectura de la misma daba un aire pacifico El cómo las casas descendían de un monte con escaleras interconectando las mismas hasta desembocar en el agua. Ahora entendía el por qué Makoto amaba nadar, si cada parte de Iwatobi olía a sal de mar y la brisa que emanaba el viendo invitaba a sus visitantes y habitantes a un chapuzón.

El grupo estiró los músculos, el viaje había sido largo y cansado. Habían llegado a medio día y los estudiantes de diferentes niveles salían de clases portando sus uniformes y con mochilas en la espalda.

—Que buenos tiempos…—dijo Kisumi mientras veía estudiantes de su antigua escuela pasar, aquel uniforme y esa despreocupación de la vida misma era algo que el joven adulto extrañaba.

—¿Tienes una idea de dónde buscar a Makoto? —preguntó Kagami volviéndose a echar la maleta en la espalda dispuesto a emprender la búsqueda.

—T..tranquilo Kagami. Sé que ya quieres verlo pero debemos descansar sobre todo por…—Kisumi miró a Hayato quien se le aferraba a las ropas cansado. El pelirrojo suspiró un poco y asintió, debía ser comprensible, un viaje tan largo era pesado para el pequeño.

—Lo siento…—emitió el pelirrojo relajándose, tiempo al tiempo, cuando menos esperara volvería a ver al castaño y sus sonrisas, sus mohines, esa tranquilidad que le embriagaba. Entonces, sentía él, que de ver sus orbes verdes nuevamente descubriría si sus sospechas eran ciertas o mera imaginación.

Lo que no supo el grupo es que alguien a la distancia le observaba, alguien que atinó a la presencia del grupo y receloso se negaba mentalmente que no, ellos no podían estar ahí, no podían estar planeando lo que él creía, no podían llevarse a Makoto de vuelta a Tokio.

Tras llegar a la casa donde Kisumi y Hayato solían vivir se tomaron un respiro, hacía poco habían estado ahí pero se sentían como años y una extraña calma invadía el lugar. La puerta se abrió, sus padres aparecieron por el umbral y los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron, después de todo eran sus padres, los extrañaba y un abrazo fue suficiente para saber que ellos también extrañaban a sus dos pequeños. Una escena conmovedora que arrebató una sonrisa a Himuro y Kagami quien, a pesar de no ser hermanos de sangre, sentían esa empatía de sentirse como una familia tan lejos de casa, tan lejos de Alex quien era como una figura materna para ambos.

La casa de Kisumi era bastante colorida, grande y muy hogareña a diferencia del apretado departamento en Tokio, el cambio debió ser difícil para ambos pero ahora se daban un respiro después de estar en aquellas angostas paredes en una ciudad que no se detiene. La habitación del pelirosa estaba lleno de cosas de básquet, revistas, una canasta pegada a la cabecera de la cama y una ventana que daba hacia la costa. Himuro se lanzó en la cama mirando el techo y sintió como si conociera una parte de la intimidad de su pareja. Parecía pronto, lo era, pero en Norteamérica así se llevaban las cosas así que no se sintió extraño.

—Hayato se ha quedado dormido y Kagami quiso tomar un baño…—dijo Kisumi desde la puerta de su habitación. Himuro se sentó, sus cabellos ondearon hacia al frente y sonrió como parte de una invitación que el más alto aceptó. Tomó lugar en su propia cama y puso los antebrazos cómodamente en los hombros del azabache mientras sonreía —¿Te está gustando Iwatobi?

—¿Qué? No he visto Iwatobi estaba distraído viendo otras cosas… —emitió colocándole el cabello tras la oreja en un acto delicado que le robó un suspiro suave a Kisumi. Entonces el chico se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Crees que Kagami….—se detuvo a la mitad, Himuro sabía a lo que se refería. Ver al pelirrojo alterado si era común pero dejar a Kuroko con la palabra en la boca, tomar maletas y partir era algo que solo podía significar una cosa. El azabache sonrió asintiendo, como en un idioma silencioso que ambos entendían.

—Por eso estoy aquí… porque sé que es importante para él…

Dicho eso y tras tomarse un respiro los tres jóvenes vagaban por las calles soleadas de Iwatobi. El verano estaba en su apogeo y las calles parecían más en calma pues estudiantes de diversas edades y niveles se encontraban estudiando y laborando en sus actividades escolares. Casualmente se veía una que otra persona cruzar por las avenidas pero fuera de eso Iwatobi era un pueblo en paz.

Subieron por las escaleras de madera que daban hacia la casa del joven castaño, entonces Kagami sentía una extraña emoción invadirle que le llevó a tocarse el pecho e intentar calmar ese latir incesante. El mar se alejaba a sus espaldas y la tarde amenazaba con aparecer y pintar el cielo en su naranja. Algo les detuvo, un joven con un curioso antifaz cubriéndole parte del rostro les señaló como si les retara. Por su estatura podían creer que era un niño pero su porte daba aire a alguien más grande.

—No pueden continuar. Yo, Iwatobiman los detendré —decía el joven haciendo mohines extraños provocando que los chicos ladearan la cabeza.—Este camino está cerrado y…—Kisumi pasó de largo sin hacer mucho caso a la advertencia del pequeño —espera, no puedes hacerlo…

—Estamos cerca chicos..—dijo señalando al frente pero algo en sus piernas le detuvo, un par de niños más pequeños estaban prendidos uno en cada pierna del pelirosa, ambos con antifaz.

—Somos los ayudantes de Iwatobiman y no dejaremos que sigas…—dijo la niña aferrada a Kisumi.

—O…oigan… —el pelirrosa intentaba liberarse sin lastimarlos pero el par no se lo permitía. El primer joven se aferró a Himuro sosteniéndolo de la cintura mientras gritaba.

—¡Iwatobi-kun ayuda, aún nos queda uno! —decía forcejeando con Himuro aunque el azabache ni siquiera hacía un intento por liberarse.

—N..No voy a hacer esto, Nagisa-kun —dijo el peliazul con un antifaz que aparecía detrás de los matorrales muy apenado de tan lamentable escena.

—Tranquilos Kagami, Himuro. Ellos son amigos de Makoto, y estos pequeños son sus hermanos Ran y Ren —dijo Kisumi acariciando las cabelleras de los niños que seguían en sus piernas.—¿Podrian llevarnos a donde está Makoto?

—¡No! —gritó la pequeña — no queremos que se lleven a mi hermano a Tokio —dijo aferrándose más, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes. Ese era el plan de aquel cuarteto, detenerlos de llevarse a Makoto de vuelta. Kagami suspiró y siendo el único libre se aproximó a los pequeños inclinándose.

—Solo queremos saber si está bien…si regresa o no será algo que él decida …—el pequeño sollozaba soltando la pierna de Kisumi y se tallaba los ojos negando.

—No quiero que se vaya… lo extrañamos mucho…—dijo tapándose el rostro. Kagami entrecerró los ojos bajando un poco el rostro y se sinceró.

—Yo también lo extraño mucho….—entonces unos pasos se escucharon, se detuvieron a solo un par de metros del grupo que seguía en las escaleras. Todos dirigieron la vista al par que se presentó ante sus ojos. Aquel castaño junto a un azabache de ojos azules como el mar mismo. El castaño los miró con sorpresa, más sorpresivo fue escuchar aquello dicho por el pelirrojo.

—Chicos…—susurró suave mientras la tensión de encontrarse frente a frente nuevamente se incrementó al saber quién era el acompañante de Makoto.

—¡Mako-chan. Haru-chan!—dijo Nagisa quitándose el antifaz mientras Kagami se ponía de pie y encaraba a aquel chico quien había sido dueño del corazón de Makoto, quien le había lastimado en el pasado.


	9. Irónico y empático

_Se que tardé para la actu más de lo que comúnmente tardo pero quienes me siguen en facebook supieron que tuve una semana de mucho trabajo y apenas estos días pude respirar en paz. No piensen ni en broma que abandonaré el fic, podré tardarme pero lo haré concluir con un buen final de telenovela[?] y para que vean que soy bien amable anuncio que el próximo capitulo [después de este] tendrá su muy preciado y esperado lemon ¿De quien? Ya lo verán. Disfruten._

* * *

><p>—Solo puedo decir que estoy un poco sorprendido….—decía el castaño sentado en un escaloncillo de su casa a lado del pelirrosa mientras la noche ya había caído. Se habían dispuesto a cenar en conjunto tras curioso encuentro de todos los jóvenes y mientras comían caballa preparada por Haruka nadie hizo mención de sus intenciones aunque Kagami más de una vez quiso ponerse de pie y decir lo que pensaba, los ojos llorosos de los pequeños hermanos de Makoto le detenían al igual que el puchero del rubio. Ahora se sentía incapaz de solicitarlo y volver a Japón derrotado por esos pequeños parecía que sería lo que ocurriría.<p>

Apenas en ese momento en que Nagisa intentó aligerar el ambiente charlando con los invitados de comida y cosas que disfrutaban fue que Kisumi hizo una seña a Makoto para charlar más en privado. Eso no pasó desapercibido por el grupo pero tanto los de Iwatobi como Kagami y Himuro confiaban en la imparcialidad del pelirrosa.

—Puedo saber ¿Qué te trajo de vuelta? —Makoto suspiró suave y bajó la vista hacia sus manos pensando en la respuesta de ello más era difícil, bastante complicado expresarlo.

—Ya debes imaginarlo y pensarás que soy un torpe por volver …—se cubrió un poco el rostro bajando la vista mientras Kisumi se sorprendió al notar un temblor en las manos del otro, una angustia en su porte que era transmitida.

—Makoto…

—No puedo enterrar el pasado… no puedo por más que intento …—confesó al fin. Kisumi bajó la vista algo triste por la situación en la cual, como siempre, Makoto anteponía a Haruka por encima de todo. Así fue desde niño y aun ahora tenía esa costumbre y pensaba que, precisamente era eso, la costumbre, lo que mantenía a Makoto incapaz de seguir, de alejarse, de ser feliz por su cuenta.

Le despeinó los cabellos castaños, alguien que amaba con tanta fuerza y voluntad no podía ni merecía sufrir por nada ni nadie. Las personas como Makoto debían estar en la cima haciendo feliz a tantos y no en un agujero concentrándose en una persona, desviviéndose por aquel chico que no era capaz de salir de su propia pena, de sus propios miedos, de toda esa incapacidad por construirse un futuro. Ya casi lo había logrado, Makoto había dado pasos agigantados a su propia libertad pero poco faltó, sus energías fallaron, ahora estaba de vuelta a ser el niñero del ojiazul.

—Mako-chan…—dijo Nagisa tras de él —tus hermanitos se quedaron dormidos. Los pusimos en el cuarto de Haru-chan.

—Gracias, Nagisa —dijo incorporando su porte como si nada pasara y sonriendo feliz para no preocupar. Ese era el Makoto que todos conocían, tan noble y puro. Mientras que, alguien tal vez igual de noble más considerablemente más impulsivo, se puso de pie detrás del ojiverde. Sus miradas se cruzaron, aquella armoniosa como un jardín de flores contra aquella intensa como el fuego. Kagami se cruzó de brazos dispuesto a obtener una respuesta Makoto solo bajó un poco la vista sin tenerla realmente.

—Te has ido sin decir más…—Makoto se sintió algo regañado y encogió los hombros pero acto seguido sonrió con esa frescura digna de él, un arma ante la cual Kagami empezaba a sentirse débil indefenso.

—Me da gusto que te recuperaras, Taiga….—Kagami cambió el porte estricto a uno más apacible, ¿Cómo hacia Makoto para transformar toda esa tensión en algo tan tranquilo?— disculpa por haberme ido de repente yo… lo lamento.

—Tus razones debiste tener…—tras decir eso sintió la presencia del ojiazul detrás de él. Estando así Makoto veía a ambos jóvenes, en la misma habitación, bajo el mismo techo. Jamás pensó que llegaría el dia en que se encontrara en una situación así puesto que si había una leve duda en su corazón, una muy pequeña que le pinchaba como una aguja, era precisamente por causa de Kagami Taiga.

Verlo ahí de repente, buscándole, siguiéndole a pesar de lo que Kuroko hacía por "recuperarle", a sabiendas del amor que Kagami tenía por el peliceleste y convencido de que lo mejor era dejarlo seguir y encontrar su felicidad con su antiguo amor cambiaba por completo las cosas. Y es que tras recibir la llamada de Nagisa diciéndole que Haru le necesitaba le había alterado y tomado con la guardia baja anexando el hecho de que, visto desde el punto de vista de Kuroko, se estaba "metiendo" de cierta forma en un asunto que no le concernía pero.

¿De verdad no le concernía lo que pasara con Taiga?

De ser así ¿Por qué Kagami estaba ahí de pie con esa mirada tan triste?. Makoto no tenía respuesta, tal vez era muy joven e inocente para entenderlo, tal vez vivir tanto tiempo en un romance unilateral lleno de egoísmo le había desensibilizado en el aspecto de que alguien corriera a buscarle, de que le siguiera a donde estuviera. Pensó por un vago instante que aquello que hacían Kagami, Kisumi y Himuro, pero sobre todo Kagami, es algo que le hubiera gustado ver de Haruka.

—Es bueno saber que tu huida no es por algo grave…—susurró Kagami en vista de la situación, casi intuyendo que se trataba de ese chico ojiazul quien lo había traído de vuelta y que eso, a pesar de ser un alivio, también era desgarrador. Makoto ni siquiera alzó la vista cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerró y aun cuando Himuro quiso ir detrás de su hermano Kisumi le detuvo.

—Estará bien…no hay muchos lugares a los que pueda ir, solo necesita pensar…—Himuro lo sabía, estaba entendiendo las confusiones y problemas de su hermano, no envidió nada su suerte pues respiraba tranquilo en su nuevo romance habiéndole superado, aun así seguiría siendo su incondicional como Kisumi lo era con Makoto. La puerta nuevamente sonó, alguien más había salido de la sala y aunque el rubio intentó detenerle fue Rei quien negó con la cabeza.

—Mako-chan ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —dijo el rubio con la preocupación en su rostro, confundido de más ante la escena ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Era tan importante para Makoto?

—Esto…es un poco difícil…—dijo jugando con sus manos, casi para sí mismo, pues era complicado cuando su corazón acelerado a ese punto no sabía por quién latía.

Mientras los pasos de Kagami avanzaban por las escaleras de madera hasta llegar al mirador. Últimamente su medidor de impulsos yacía descontrolado y era posible que ahora se pasase solo un poco de la raya. Debió quedarse ahí y preguntar lo fundamental "¿Volverás a Tokio, Makoto?" y dependiendo de su respuesta decidiría si avanzar o retroceder en sus intenciones pero ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones? Miró el mar nocturno que se expandía ante sus ojos con sus estrellas reflejadas y una luna iluminándole con parsimonia. Era un gran espectáculo de los cuales en Tokyo no se veía.

Los pasos detrás d eél no le hicieron girar pues sus ojos de fuego no se separaron nunca del mar, el hecho de que aquella persona se parase a su lado y se sujetara de la misma barandilla no fue importante pues había encontrado la calma en aquel paisaje nocturno y su suave voz que de alguna forma se le hizo familiar por su tranquilidad tampoco hizo que sus emociones variaran, no iba en son de guerra, solo parecía querer charlar.

—¿Quieres que vuelva a Tokio?...—preguntó Haruka. Taiga bajó la mirada un poco. ¡Claro que quería! ¡Makoto era genial y compartir tanto con él era fabuloso! Pero no quería ser egoísta. Su yo del pasado hubiera exigido tal vez que lo hiciera pero ahora tenía en claro que solamente quería que Makoto fuera feliz.

—Eso es algo que solo él decide…—frunció el entrecejo, clavó sus orbes en los del otro chico fieramente aunque a su vez calculador, casi analítico.

En primer instante se creyó desconocido para ese joven, creyó que en su porte de desinterés Haruka pasaría de él pero fue más de lo que esperaba, Haruka era inteligente. Kagami no lo había entendido pero el azabache conocía a Makoto como la palma de su mano, siempre habían sido hombro a hombro por lo cual al sentir la presencia de Kagami, la profundidad de la mirada que ambos se entregaban y esa seriedad con la que charlaban propiciando un ambiente extraño hizo que algo dentro de Haruka se alertara, una alarma que le decía peligro y que indicaba que ese pelirrojo no era común o al menos Makoto no le veía como alguien común si no diferente, sus orbes verdes se habían fijado en él con un brillo poco usual, no alegre como el que tenía cuando lo miraba a él si no algo más, una entremezcla perfecta de tantas emociones que hizo a Haruka temer. Si, tenía miedo de que en su descuido y egoísmo estuviera perdiendo a Makoto.

Por eso fue tras él porque sentía que debía dejar las cosas en claro, debía actuar rápido y no bajar la guardia ante el citadino.

—Déjale en paz…—susurró el azabache tan suave y a su vez tan claro que solo hizo que nuevamente la sangre de Kagami hirviera.

—¿Disculpa?...

—Regresa a Tokio y déjalo en paz….él es feliz aquí con su familia, con sus amigos —el pelirrojo chistó, no podía creer estar escuchando esa maraña de egoísmo ¿Acaso era él de quien Makoto había estado enamorado por tanto tiempo? Alguien sin personalidad, sin sueños, hundido y dependiente. Incapaz de crecer y con esa fingida pena que impedía que las personas a su alrededor crecieran, que Makoto se superara.

Abrió los ojos como si se tratase de una relevación, de un pasado en conjunto, de una extraña coincidencia por la cual no podía juzgar al otro. Él estuvo igual, él amó a alguien como Haruka y se perdió tanto y tanto tiempo en ese amor pero ahora no era así, ahora las cosas estaban más claras, ahora entendía que no solo la empatía común o la camadería mantenía y arrastraba a Kagami hasta esas tierras buscando a Makoto. Era entendimiento, era la comprensión y las ganas de salvarlo como él lo había salvado, de hacerlo salir de ese hoyo como Makoto lo había sacado, de verlo sonreír como siempre, de que sintiera por él aunque sea la mitad de lo que sentía pero sobre todo quería que Makoto fuera feliz…si era a su lado, día a día, riendo estando en aquel balcón por el cual podían ver los autos y los días pasar mientras hablaban de cosas casuales mucho mejor aunque aceptaría con resignación si él decidía que su felicidad estaba en Iwatobi.

¿No era eso amor? Pensar en el otro antes que en si mismo.

Tal vez si Kuroko lo hubiese entendido, tal vez si ese chico azabache frente a él lo entendiera las cosas seguirían igual o mejor. Makoto estaría ahí en Iwatobi sin que nadie le hubiese seguido viviendo una vida pacifica con él, con sus hermanos y parientes mientras que Kagami pasaría los días y las noches de Tokio abrazando al peliceleste que más que ser su sombra fue la luz de sus ojos, la luz de sus días.

Pero eso es algo que ya no podría pasar por que cuando conoces algo que supera tus expectativas y te llena en demasía retornar al pasado no es opción…y todo aquello Kagami lo había encontrado en Makoto.

—Puedo hacerlo pero…—dijo haciendo una pausa mientras caminaba ya tranquilo a lado del azabache, sutil y a su vez amenazante. Solo bastó una frase para hacerlo temblar nuevamente, para reiterar que Kagami era peligroso —… si él quiere volver no desaprovecharé la oportunidad, no esta vez...

Y dicho esto caminó dejando atrás a Haruka quien observaba lo oscuro del paisaje un tanto impactado por las palabras del pelirrojo. Y tal vez esa misma frase es algo que debió decir Makoto al enfrentarse a Kuroko más en su nobleza, como siempre, decidió ver la felicidad del prójimo y eso incluía al mismísimo peliceleste. Kagami no, Kagami pensaba más en el bienestar del castaño y si en su felicidad estaba abrir las maletas y permanecer ahí lo aceptaría con honor y seguiría su vida en Tokio.

Cuando retornaba al camino en su andar encontró a Kisumi y Himuro quienes caminaban uno a lado del otro hacia la casa del pelirosa. Ambos le sonrieron, Kagami respondió el gesto algo agradecido y en parte diciendo "todo está bien" con la mirada pues como si se tratase de un secreto a voces sabía que si esos jóvenes habían viajado a Iwatobi era para ser su apoyo pues Himuro le conocía, seguro se hacía una idea de lo que pasaba, y Kagami estaba agradecido de que la vida le diera un hermano como él, incondicional, único.

—Esta noche cenaremos pizza y dejaremos de pensar en nadadores y esas cosas ¿Qué me dicen?—sugirió Kisumi algo cansado de tanto drama, necesitaban un respiro y disfrutar de sus pequeñas vacaciones no planeadas. Ambos basquetbolistas aceptaron ¿Había algo más que hacer? Solo esperar si Makoto se decidía pues no importando lo que pasara su ruta estaba escrita, deberían volver a Tokio en un par de días y dejar Iwatobi nuevamente, con o sin Makoto Tachibana.

Y el día llegó, la mañana estaba iluminando hasta el rincón más oscuro de la casa del pelirrosa y las risas de Hayato resonaban en la cocina mientras este subía a prisa a su habitación. Himuro apretó los orbes y dejó entrar la luz en estos suavemente mientras escuchaba murmullos incomprensibles en la habitación de al lado. Se despabiló y se sentó en la cama con el cabello algo alborotado, los ojos con cansancio mientras se tallaba suave la frente. Caminó por el piso de madera totalmente descalzo y llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación que Kisumi había concedido para su descanso. Entonces, una frase le detuvo mientras tomaba la chapa, algo que le dolió escuchar.

—… no fuimos los mejores padres pero estamos resolviendo las cosas…—decía una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta.

—Pero no podemos ser una familia nuevamente si no estás aquí, en casa, con nosotros…—prosiguió una mujer con voz suave, tierna — por favor Kisu-chan, no vuelvas a Tokio…

Himuro retrocedió unos pasos pues creyó imprudente escuchar más de aquella conversación privada más ahora tenía una sensación de dolo, algo sofocante en el pecho. No pensó que aquello pasaría pero tenía sentido que sus padres no quisieran que Kisumi volviera a Tokio.

¿Qué sería lo que él decidiría?


	10. Egoista

_**Curiosidades de los personajes de este fic :** Himuro mide 1.83. De Kisumi no hay una estatura oficial pero podemos notar que en varias ocasiones, estando a lado de Makoto, es tan solo un poco más alto. Makoto mide 1.83 también. (wow, en serio? No figuraba que Himuro era tan alto). Igual me gusta puntualizar que Kisumi a pesar de su estatura puede ser bastante dominable (todos ante Himuro lo son)... Kagami mide 1.90 ...es el más alto de este grupo de cuatro. Ironías. Disfruten el fanfic._

* * *

><p>Himuro se encontraba sentado en el pórtico de la casa de Kisumi mirando y respirando la tranquilidad de aquel pueblo tan lejano de la enorme ciudad a la que estaba acostumbrado. Hasta ese momento cayó en cuenta que la procedencia de él y la de Kisumi era más diferente de lo que pensaba. Himuro, siempre tan acostumbrado a las calles bandalicas y peligrosas como las de Estados Unidos y Tokio mientras que el pelirrosado pertenecía a un lugar tan en calma como Iwatobi. Sonrió un poco triste, realmente eran diferentes.<p>

Y es que Himuro siempre vivió al día. Es cierto que salió con muchas personas, anduvo de romance en romance como aquel que tuvo con Nijimura cuando se conocieron en USA o ese pequeño desplante con Murasakibara en su época en Yosen. Entonces ¿Por qué esta vez era diferente? Apenas y se había dado tiempo de conocer a Kisumi y sentía que esta vez, realmente esta vez, no quería permitirle alejarse de su lado.

Himuro suspiró, se talló los cabellos y pensó que era ya algo grandecito para un romance de adolescente. Debía dejar sus ideas, pensar en frío y resignarse que, aunque el pasado de ellos sea coincidente y el presente de ambos esté atado, el futuro es algo que no planeaba asegurar ni fantasear. Era dura la realidad.

—Si sigues frunciendo el ceño así te pondrás viejo pronto —dijo Kagami apareciendo y pasándole una lata de soda mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—A veces creo que realmente estoy envejeciendo…—Kagami ríe, su hermano no es de hacer chistes pero esta vez lo ha logrado. —digo…el tener ideas como estabilizar algo y ver más allá de lo que tengo ahora es…envejecer ¿no?

—No, no lo es…—dijo el pelirrojo alzando los hombros —yo lo hago todo el tiempo.

—Es por que eres un soñador, Taiga —aquel comentario era tan verdadero que avergonzó al de ojos carmesí y lo obligó a mirar a otro punto.

—Calla…—Kagami era un romántico, se veía a si mismo en diferentes situaciones, en diferentes contextos junto a la persona que pensaba era apropiada para él más también le costaba entender cosas, comprender los sentimientos de otros, no tenia tacto por lo cual sus atributos eran contradictorios, un problema para él al menos. Himuro no se complicaba, sabía lo que quería y a lo que iba más justo en ese momento en que sentía la incertidumbre con respecto a su relación es que logró entender un poco a Kagami.

—Taiga… yo necesito decirte algo…—el pelirrojo alzó una ceja y notó el porte serio, aún más, de Himuro. Sonrió un poco y le revolvió los cabellos sorprendiéndolo, tomándolo con la guardia baja.

—Si es por lo tuyo con Kisumi hasta un ciego lo notaría —Himuro se sorprendió aún más pero acto seguido bajó la mirada aliviado, sonriendo.

—Es solo que eres tan despistado que no pensé que te darías cuenta — río por lo bajo y le miró ladino — no me digas que fue Makoto quien te lo dijo.

—Bien… TAL VEZ él lo notó antes y me comentó pero no significa que yo no hubiera podido notarlo…—dijo irritado, algo infantil y nuevamente el nombre del castaño resonó en su cabeza.

—¿Qué ha de ti? Yo no soy tan despistado…—cuando Kagami entendió la indirecta e iba a negarlo totalmente se dio cuenta que estaba cansado de eso, de pensar tanto, de mentirse aún más.—Aun queda la opción de amarrarlo y secuestrarlo. Entre tres si podemos.

—Será la última opción —contestó a broma y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda —pero quédate tranquilo… yo decidí hablar con él…

—No digas ninguna imprudencia Tigger. Eres impulsivo y por lo que conozco de él parece algo cohibido con criaturas salvajes como tú —le puntualizó — procura…

—Ya se lo que tengo que hacer…—le interrumpió mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía las ropas mirando hacia delante — yo solo le pediré que sea feliz..de la forma que más le convenga…sea en Tokio o aquí en Iwatobi con tal de que no deje de sonreír….

Himuro bajó un poco a vista ¿Él sería capaz de decirle algo así a Kisumi? Si la felicidad del pelirrosado era en Iwatobi ¿Qué sería de su felicidad?. Un pequeño nudo en el pecho le apretó presionándole partes de si mismo que desconocía, supuso que decir adiós era la parte más dolorosa de un "te amo".

Esa tarde Kagami salió colocándose sus tenis rojos y algo de ropa casual, se despidió alzando una mano. La casa estaba algo silenciosa, apenas el sonido de la vajilla colocándose en el secador de trastes sonaba al fondo de la cocina mientras Himuro limpiaba la mesa. Entonces, de reojo, miró a Kisumi con una sonrisa cálida en los labios. Realmente era feliz en ese lugar, su hogar.

—Iré a descansar un poco —se excusó Himuro sacando de sus pensamientos al pelirrosa.

—Eh…bien —respondió sin mucha emoción viéndolo subir las escaleras mientras en cada peldaño hacia ruido. Kisumi se secó las manos con el mandil y lo dejó de lado mirando el reloj de la sala, peinó sus cabellos hacia atrás y subió a prisa las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación donde Himuro reposaba. Entró con una sonrisa traviesa, dando pasos quedos hasta pararse a lado de la cama dispuesto a sorprenderlo.

Kisumi detuvo su travesura pues pudo haber jurado que debajo de esa maraña de cabellos azabaches tan perfectos había un par de ojos cristalinos que lo sacaron de balance.

—Tatsuya….¿Estás bien? —el azabache se sobresaltó al escucharlo alertando también a Kisumi —Lo siento, no quería asustarte…oh.

Himuro se tranquilizó estando sentado en la cama y aunque intentó decir "Descuida, todo está bien" aquellas palabras no salieron de sus labios. Se cepilló el cabello con los dedos y miró a otro punto. Entonces Kisumi se extrañó, alzó una ceja y se inclinó hacia su pareja para ver más de cerca su rostro a pesar de que este se negaba a verle.

—Tatsu…—la mano del otro le tomó la muñeca y lo hizo caer contra el colchón e un movimiento rápido. Kisumi abrió los ojos sorprendido ante el cambio de actitud del azabache entreabriendo los labios para hablar, más no pudo hacerlo.

—No quiero que me dejes…. Nunca he sido egoísta… pero esta vez te lo pido, no me dejes —dijo entre susurros bajando más y más la mirada haciendo del corazón del pelirrosa todo un lío emocional. Acto seguido sonrió librándose del agarre del otro y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Himuro con una sonrisa adorable.

—Eso es fácil de conceder, señor egoísta….—Himuro le miró incrédulo, Kisumi relajó la mirada y le cuestionó más serio —¿Sucedió algo? ¿Por qué repentinamente tu…

—Si tu eres feliz aquí…con tu familia y en Iwatobi yo puedo entenderlo, aceptarlo incluso pero…—se acercó a Kisumi estando prácticamente encima de él y clavó sus orbes a los purpuras del otro —No quiero estar sin ti… y no pensé sentirme así.

—Wo, wo…detén tu carroza un momento…yo soy feliz aquí, amo a mi familia y a Iwatobi pero debo superarme, estudiar, construirme un futuro y eso no lo lograré aquí —Himuro parpadeó suavemente y entonces fue que Kisumi cayó en cuenta —¿Nos escuchaste?

—Fue un accidente…—se sintió culpable y con justa razón pero Kisumi solo sonrió con los mofletes sonrojados y se talló la mejilla.

—¿Incluso la parte en la que dije que... les dije que quería estar con ustedes en Tokio? —Himuro ladeó la cabeza, Kisumi emitió una risa suave y lo rodeó por el cuello acercándolo a su cuerpo —quiero estar con ustedes, contigo…vivir un montón de cosas locas y que pase lo que tenga que pasar…pero no retrocederé al pasado… jamás.

Himuro suspiró, como suspiran los enamorados, como sintiendo que le volvía el alma al cuerpo y se aferró a Kisumi poniendo su cabeza en el hombro. Kisumi rió enternecido correspondiendo tan suave abrazo, ese abrazo tan cálido que pocas veces se daban, solo estando a solas, solo cuando nadie observaba. Himuro se separó y depositó un beso en los labios en medio de las sonrisas torpes del pelirrosa y tras separase este le miró pícaro, analizó sus expresiones, se perdió en sus orbes.

—Tenemos dos horas para nosotros…—dijo como una insinuación, una que nunca daba por que siempre estaba Kagami, siempre estaba Makoto o siempre estaba Hayato.. Esta vez no había más ruido que sus suspiros y sus latidos. Himuro sonrió leve y le besó las mejillas aceptando la invitación.

—¿Estarás bien con esto? —un beso en los labios fue toda su respuesta, uno que casi le roba el aliento. Tan pasional, tan seductor, tan único. Ambos estaban bien con ello, con la forma en que se daban las cosas, con lo bien que estarían cuando volvieran a sus vidas juntos, aun cuando estuvieran ahí Makoto, Kagami y Hayato mientras estuvieran unidos todo estaría bien.

Ese momento pertenecía a ambos.

Las caricias de Himuro se colaron cautelosas por debajo de la camisa de Kisumi quien respingó por el cambio de temperatura, se aferró a sus ropas, buscó desesperado adelantarse y quitarle la camisa para acariciar su pecho. Pronto el azabache le imitó y así explorándose, conociéndose, admirando cada parte de ese desnudo pecho y los besos sonoros hicieron acto de presencia. La lengua de Himuro se paseaba por las partes sensibles de Kisumi haciéndole apretar los labios, morderse el infierior y arquearse provocativamente contra él. Miradas fugaces y ardientes, susurros casi inaudibles y suspiros que aumentaron cuando Himuro rozó con los dedos la ebilla, cuando esta cedió cuando el botón y el zipper fueron descolocados y la mezclilla fue arrancada de las largas y pálidas piernas de Kisumi.

Sus manos ascendieron por las extensas extremidades repartiendo besos húmedos en estas hasta la orilla del bóxer, encima de este, pasando por el ombligo y retornando al pecho. Sus labios se encontraron nuevamente en una danza hipnótica mientras las manos de Kisumi le acariciaban la espalda tan suave y firme, se perdía entre sus cabellos, en sus brazos, en esa cintura. Himuro se separó, sonrió ladino y lamió dos de sus dedos indicándole que hacer. Acto seguido los puso en los labios de Kisumi y este los aceptó lamiéndolos de igual forma, degustándose eróticamente, mordiendo por momentos mientras emitía una risa suave.

Esos dedos delinearon un poco el pecho de Kisumi hasta que se colaron a través del elástico de la prenda interior y apoyándose con la otra mano la arrebataron solo un poco para darse espacio, para palpar esa zona mientras observaba su expresión impaciente, el puchero entre infantil y necesitado del pelirrosa. Un dedo buscó abrirse camino, después de una espera en la que rozaba sus paredes internas este llegó profundo. Himuro le besó las piernas mientras sacaba y volvía a meter su extremidad hasta que otra le acompañó acostumbrandole, haciéndole gemir con los mofletes rojos.

Tras una serie de masajeos en aquella cavidad extrajo los dedos, le arrancó el bóxer y se pso entre sus piernas acariciando las mismas, viéndole muy excitado, viéndose muy excitado. Himuro se mordió el labio inferior mientras desabrochaban su propio pantalón y lo bajaba junto con el bóxer , lo suficiente para dejar a la vista de esos ojos purpuras. Entonces el calor invadió las mejillas de Kisumi, una sonrisa divertida y sensual salió de los labios de Himuro mientras le levantaba las piernas un poco para estar más cómodo, para buscar una manera de hacerlo sentir. Le rozó un par de veces hasta que decidió entrar lento, paciente, sintiendo el calor de Kisumi recibirle la erección. Este temblaba, se aferraba a las cobijas soportando la intromisión y tomaba aire hasta sentirlo totalmente adentro, hasta que acostumbrado asintió para que continuase.

En un principio eran suaves envestidas en las que Himuro le acariciaba hasta donde las manos alcanzaban pero poco a poco estas subían de tono al igual que sus gemidos, al igual que el rechinido de la cama, al igual que el golpeteo de sus pieles al chocar. Kisumi se arqueó sintiendo el placer invadirle hasta las puntas de los pies, se puso de lado aferrándose a la almohada de la cama mientras Himuro quedaba por demás impresionado con la belleza que era Kisumi. A pesar de ser más alto que él no era para nada como el estereotipo típico de activo de grande altura si no que ese chico, gimiendo contra las telas con los ojos apretados y las orejas rojas era novedosamente sumiso.

Lo hizo girar, lo acomodó suavemente contra la cama y así Kisumi pegó el rostro totalmente a la almohada y apretó las telas cuando nuevamente sintió a Himuro entrar en él, volver a estar unidos mientras despacio gemía su nombre. Le acarició la extensión de la espalda mientras arremetía contra él hasta que su cuerpo tembló, hasta que apretó un poco los labios sin soportarlo.

—Tatsu….—Kisumi tembló, emitió un gemido más sonoro manchando las cobijas del blanco de su esencia. Himuro sintió aquella contracción, el temblor en el otro y dejó escapar el liquido en su interior, en parte de su espalda viendo algo sorprendido lo ocurrido. Lo había hecho con él, no era tan raro de digerir, tampoco es que lo estuviesen planeando o algo similar es solo como todo lo que hubo entre ellos, tan natural, tan espontaneo y tan perfecto. Kisumi cayó agotado contra la cama no importando las manchas en su espalda mientras miraba a Himuro acomodarse el bóxer y el pantalón, recostándose a lado de su cuerpo desnudo.

Le acarició, los cabellos, le besó la frente, le hizo sentirse amado. ¿Cómo podía pensar Himuro que dejaría ir a alguien así? Kisumi estaba enamorado de ese chico y de todo lo que representaba.

Con un beso en la frente supo que no era el único que pensaba de esa manera.


	11. El camino a la felicidad

_Wooola. Aquí traigo el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia inesperadamente larga -para mi- . La verdad no pensé en escribir tanto y me alegra la aceptación que tiene. No lloren por que esto termine...vienen nuevos proyectos de Free! Así que arriba esos ánimos y disfruten._

_._

_._

Ese día Makoto había estado charlando con Haruka durante toda la tarde, justo como los días en que estaba en Iwatobi, como si nada pasara. El azabache había cocinado para él y Makoto hablaba de cosas mientras el otro le escuchaba atento, omitía temas como Tokio para no incomodarlo, siempre pensando en él, siempre…

Salió de la solitaria casa de Haruka en la tarde noche y caminó por las escaleras de madera. Se encontraba cabizbajo, taciturno, se sentía como si nunca hubiera huido de Iwatobi, como si todo su esfuerzo por dejar ir ese pasado hubiera sido en vano. Ahora había retornado mendigando un poco de la atención que Haruka le había negado en el pasado y sorpresivamente ahora parecía el azabache el más necesitado de él.

¿Eso estaba bien? ¿No era lo que siempre había querido? Lo era más no lo disfrutaba.

Tomó un respiro mirando el cielo nocturno extenderse encima de su cabeza y como este se perdía ante el horizonte del mar bajando la pendiente. Iwatobi era hermoso, estar con sus amigos era hermoso y podía admitir que todo superaba por mucho a las atestadas y complejas calles de Tokio, a sus avistamientos con edificios, ruidos y gente pero ¿Por qué añoraba esos días frente al balcón de ese apartamento? Casi como una memoria recordó el balcón de a lado donde los cabellos del pelirrojo ondeaban con el suave viento nocturno, con sus sonrisas efusivas y su forma tan masculina de hablar.

Eso extrañaba de Tokio, extrañaba algo que no había planeado y sin embargo ahora yacía anclado en un rincón importante de su cabeza. Ahora esa persona estaba ahí, en Iwatobi, ahí como un espejismo apenas escalones abajo mirándole fijamente con esos orbes rojizos como el fuego y ese porte serio que mostraba pocas veces, solo cuando era determinado, solo cuando estaba muy concentrado.

Makoto abrió los ojos sorprendido y volvió a entrecerrarlos mientras bajaba los escalones y sentía como paso a paso su corazón latía un poco más fuerte ¿Qué era Kagami Taiga para él? ¿Por qué la vida lo llevó a conocerlo? Sentía en aquel chico una señal, una salida, una alternativa, una escapatoria ante la ola que le arrastraba a repetir el ciclo con Haruka, a volver a esos días y enterrarse en ellos, a ser el incondicional de alguien como el ojiazul, a darlo todo y no recibir nada.

Siempre, siempre…

¿Tomaría ese camino?. Pausó sus pasos apenas tres escalones arriba mientras, ya más cercanos, sus orbes verdes y rojos se fijaron el uno en el otro. Kagami metió sus manos dentro de sus propios bolsillos con cierto desinterés, o al menos fingiendo estar desinteresado, y emitió un leve suspiro para romper la tensión, para que el otro se dignara a hablar.

—¿Paseo nocturno? —preguntó Makoto con una leve sonrisa, una que mostraba cierto aire de tristeza. Kagami miró ladino a otro punto y le hizo una seña para que le siguiera sin volver la vista al más bajo. Descendieron las escaleras que faltaban y llegaron hasta la costa sin decir más. Los tennis se quedaron tirados en una parte de la playa mientras la arena se les pegaba en los pies.

Kagami se dejó caer de sentón sobre la arena y miró el mar oscuro de la noche, Makoto recordó temer a esa bestia actuatica por la gente que año a año, día a día se traga más eso no era importante, sus miedos se habían disipado un poco ante el nervio de la situación, de saber que era hora de decidir entre su pasado y su ahora. Se sentó a lado del pelirrojo escuchando las finas olas, enterrando sus pies en la arena, ordenando sus ideas.

—Iwatobi es genial… es mejor que Tokio o que Estados Unidos…la gente se conoce y el clima es…—Kagami hizo una pausa tomando una gran bocanada de aire —no es un lugar para gente como yo…—ríe divertido, Makoto le imita.

—Cuando te acostumbras a las grandes ciudades un pequeño pueblo como este es aburrido…pero en mi caso es al revés… yo —guardó silencio un momento, un silencio sepulcral y lastimero al verse sincero ante sus emociones.

—Si realmente eres feliz aquí no dejes escapar la felicidad, Makoto —el ojiverde abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Felicidad? ¿Su felicidad estaba en un lugar o a lado de alguien? La pregunta era cada vez más clara, la diferencia se remarcaba — Cuando dejé Estados Unidos fue porque mi felicidad era el basquetball y no importa donde esté …el me seguirá.

—Taiga…—dijo suavemente. Sus manos tocaron la fría arena y pensó, pensó por largo rato si acaso su felicidad lo seguiría a donde fuera. Haruka no lo haría y sin embargo Kagami…él estaba ahí ahora.

—L…lo que quiero decir es que la felicidad la construyes tú mismo no importa el lugar donde estés por lo que….—hace una pausa corta lo suficiente para crispar los nervios de Makoto —si has construido tu felicidad aquel entonces permanece aquí….

Makoto no responde a ello, ni siquiera está seguro si haya una respuesta a ese argumento, algún contra argumento o algo similar. Se limita a desenterrar sus pies en la arena y a percatarse de que las noches frente al mar resultan frías inclusive en verano, tan frías que le hacen temblar un poco. Cierra un poco los ojos, piensa en lo que le hace feliz y se descubre a él mismo en ese instante en donde sus amigos de Tokio y sus amigos de Iwatobi están bajo el mismo cielo. Si las distancias no existieran Makoto podría sentirse pleno y no habría cosas como decisiones y dolor… aunque luego recapacita y se da cuenta que es una gran mentira, que aun con Haruka y Kagami bajo una ciudad tendría que verse decidiendo sobre a quién dejar atrás y en quien enfocarse.

Todo se resumía en ellos dos, en los momentos en que cada uno se volvió su persona especial.

—¿Tu….construiste tu felicidad ya? ….—Kagami frunció el ceño y rio muy apacible.

—Si respondo eso sería como pasarte la respuesta del examen —Makoto rie de igual forma ante la comparativa pero tenía tanto de razón. Ambos andando por el mismo camino en diferentes lugares y ahora encontrándose en ese instante. A pesar de ello Kagami parecía haber encontrado una verdad que Makoto aún no descubría, parecía inesperadamente más confiado en su conocimiento con respecto al tema de decidir un futuro, una meta.

—Temo que cuando sepa la respuesta sea tarde…—emite cabizbajo, el tiempo anda y por nada se detiene, lo sabe bien y las cosas se tornan peor ante la última frase de Kagami.

—Mañana volveremos a Tokio…por eso quería hablar contigo hoy para decirte….—su mirada se fija en él de una forma tan penetrante que se graba en la mente de Makoto —que donde decidas estar, donde sea que esté tu felicidad nosotros lo comprenderemos…

—Taiga….—el pelirrojo habló en general, tal vez por timidez a admitir que esos sentimientos eran propios pero Makoto admiró su falta de egoísmo, su bondad al pensar en él.

—No es el fin… volveremos …Kisumi ha amenazado con traernos en vacaciones de invierno —Makoto vuelve a reir divertido, parece que con eso cae en cuenta que Kisumi ha arreglado las cosas en casa.

—Lo siento por hacerlos pasar por esto yo…debí decirles lo que pasaba aunque eso…—se avergüenza y baja la cabeza, Kagami lo entiende.

—Es personal y nos metimos demasiado…

—Tienes derecho a 'meterte' en ello después de todo… —Kagami abre los ojos sorprendido, Makoto miró a otro punto pero puede notar el rojo de sus orejas ¿Acaso es lo que pensaba? ¿De alguna manera Makoto se enfrentaba a los mismos sentimientos confusos? Kagami aclaró su garganta y decidió hablar.

—Mi felicidad…—susurró mirando en otra dirección, cada quien viendo al lado contrario —la encontré hace mucho cuando jugaba básquet, cuando estuve en Seirin, cuando me vi enamorado… —Makoto baja la mirada, sabía que eso era verdad pero dolía escucharlo —pero… no solo se es feliz una vez en la vida y siempre se encuentran muchos caminos a la felicidad…

Aquella era la respuesta que Makoto rebuscaba, o algo así. Se había enfrascado en pensar que solamente estando tras de Haru estaría bien, que eso era lo único que podía hacer, que estaba destinado para que su vida se basara en eso ¡Pero no era así! La felicidad se puede reconstruir, volver a hacer un camino para llegar a ella, conocer el amor nuevamente y tener nuevas metas. Cuando lo que pensabas que era perfecto como estar en Iwatobi, comer caballa y ver las estrellas con tus amigos es genial más la ambición te gana, quieres aún más que eso, es entonces cuando una nueva brecha muestra que más allá de donde tus ojos ven también hay felicidad…

De Makoto dependía emprender el camino o seguir en su estado de confort mientras su actual sonrisa se disipaba ante la rutinaria vida de Iwatobi. Solo había una pregunta que responder, una más.

—Bueno, es hora de volver … —Kagami estira los brazos dispuesto a levantarse —ya he dejado mucho tiempo solos a Himuro y Kisumi…por cierto tus sospechas eran ciertas —Makoto no se sorprende, más bien parece perdido en sus propios pensamientos mientras se levantan y se sacuden la arena de las ropas.

—Ya veo…—solo dice no muy emocionado haciendo que Kagami alzara una ceja.

—¿Todo bien? —Makoto le mira fijo, ahora es él quien luce más determinado y toma aire como si estuviera a punto de nadar, tomando valor de su pecho.

—Yo solo necesito saber algo… —una leve pausa, un instante de tiempo que se pierde entre las olas, un susurro que se pierde entre el paisaje. Inaudible a unos metros pero bastante sonoro para Kagami quien abre los ojos y siente el ardor en sus mejillas al igual que el que posee Makoto. Repentinamente el frio de la costa se diluye con la calidez del instante y se siente como los atardeceres de verano.

Un pequeño paso, la iniciativa es de Makoto quien aproxima su mano a la mejilla del pelirrojo, le toca solo con las yemas por miedo a ensuciarle pero el tacto es suficiente para hacerle temblar. Entrecierra los ojos cuando le tiene suficientemente cerca y su última imagen, lo último que sus ojos ven es ese cabello verde olivo, no castaño como pensaba, sino una tonalidad compleja y que brilla bajo la luz de la altiva luna.

Suave, húmedo y emocionante. Un beso que le roba el aliento, que le hace recordar al primer beso que había dado pero que es aún más hermoso que ese pues el momento es único, la persona es maravillosa y sentir curiosamente indefenso ante alguien, algo más 'pasivo' por llamarlo es refrescante. Ahí bajo la luna donde el mar choca en la orilla ocurre la magia de un beso, un beso que le da respuestas a Makoto.

—Gracias….—susurró separándose de él — Gracias por todo….

Al instante siguiente Kagami se encontraba solo frente al mar algo desconcertado, confuso ante la lluvia de pensamientos que taladraban su mente de una forma cruel. Lo que había sido el más dulce de los besos ahora sabía algo amargo ¿Por qué irse? ¿Por qué dejarlo con la duda en los labios? Ahora el frio volvía a su cuerpo, ahora solo quedaba hacer las maletas y volver dejando atrás Iwatobi.


End file.
